The Forgotten Path
by BlazingQuilava
Summary: One night in the Everfree forest, Fluttershy found a unicorn named Cosmos, who have no memory of his past life, except of being a human before. As he sets himself to a personal quest to regain his memories, his role in Equestria will begin to reveal itself down the path he follows. Will he remember who he truly is or will he wander aimlessly off the road to his destiny?
1. When Fates Intertwines Pt1

**A/N: Hey FanFiction writers and readers, I'm the BlazingQuilava. As you probably guess, I'm a new writer here and this is my first fanfic I've started, so some feedback is greatly appreciated. I really have nothing else to say here except…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in the show. I only own my OC.**

**So without further ado, here's The Forgotten Path.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 1**

As the clean evening breeze begins to roll in to Ponyville, ponies begin to finish their daily schedules and businesses to prepare for tomorrow's venture.

In a cottage near the entrance of the Everfree forest, a certain yellow pegasus was just finish feeding her raccoons, mice, birds, bear, etc. and have move on to her personal pet, a pet bunny named Angel.

She filled a bowl with lettuce and tomatoes and presents it to her bunny.

"Here you go Angel," she said in her motherly tone, "Some nice crunchy leafs for a growing bunny."

At first he sniffs the salad in front of him, but then he turns his head in protest.

"Oh please Angel," she said in a caring voice, "if you don't eat your dinner, you won't grow up to be big and strong."

Angel turns his back towards her and cross his little paws with a defiant look.

Fluttershy then brought out a carrot. "What if I give you one of your favorite carrots to eat?"

Angel shook his head, not evening considering the offer. Fluttershy sighed in defeat as she left him alone.

…_H-help…_

Angel's ear twitched to the mysterious whisper that seems to come out of nowhere. He hopped to the window that had a view of a dense musky forest in the distance.

…_Someone …help me…_

Angel gazed at the forest with a puzzled looked on his face… until he completely dismisses it and hopped his merry way to his bed. At least until he received a nagging feeling deep in his subconscious that seem to be screaming, "Oh come on! You know you have to do something!"

Reluctantly, he approaches his owner who is just finishing putting the animal feed away in the kitchen cabinet.

Fluttershy took notice of him, "What's wrong Angel?"

Angel made some gestures to the front door, urging her that he needs to go outside.

"Angel you know it's too dark to play outside. You have to wait until tomorrow."

Angel vigorously shook his head and tries to pull Fluttershy towards the door.

"Well, you do seem to want to go outside very badly.

Angel nodded. "Oh okay, but only for a short while."

After Fluttershy open the door to outside, Angel dash out the cottage and headed into the direction where he heard that whisper.

"Angel! Where are you going? Angel!" she called out worryingly for her pet.

She began to fly after him, panicking to where he had gone. For just a few moments, she saw his small figure hopped into a dark forest that had a creepy aura which seems to appear during the nighttime. The sounds of wolves howling can be heard deeper into the forest.

"He couldn't possibly go into," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "the Everfree forest."

* * *

**?'S POV**

"…Ugh …"

I can feel my mind slipping back into conscious as my vision fades back in view. My vision was out of focus for a moment, but as everything came into view, I found myself in some kind of forest where I couldn't even see the sky because of the treetops.

"What-what happen to me?" Not expecting any answer, I tried to stand up in hope to somehow find a way out. But as soon as I move a muscle, I felt like most of my nerves erupt into flames; result in losing my balance and loss of energy in my already low reserves.

I have to get out of here, I thought for some reason. All of my senses are telling—no—yelling that something's amidst in this forest, but I just don't remember why.

I try once again to stand, already feeling the pain return to my legs. But my senses propel me to keep going, even if it's not by much.

"I got to … leave," I muttered to myself.

With each step I take, I feel the erupting pain come up from my legs over and over again, while getting more unbearable each time. Pretty soon, I find myself buckling under my own weight, as the world around me seems like it's spinning out of control. Stars began to fill my vision as I fell back down to the ground with a thud. My vision started to fade as I slip back into unconsciousness.

"No… just a little…more," I barely whispered.

The last thing I thought I saw was a little rabbit right in front of me being followed by something that was flying.


	2. When Fates Intertwines Pt2

**A/N: First, I'll like to say thanks to bluecatcinema for being my first reviewer, you really made my day. Second, I corrected some mistakes in the last chapter, mainly to the chapter title since it left a bad taste in my mouth once I compare the title to the actual chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 2**

"A-Angel…" Fluttershy quietly shouted as she slowly treks into the dense forest.

Inside the forest, it, with the limited amount of light from the moon going through the treetops, created an aura of uneasiness for the pegusus as she silently shriek for every rustle and snap that can be heard past the few trees in her line of vision.

"Angel where are you?" there was no response. There was another rustle in the bushes nearby, causing her to jump a little in fright and left her shaking on her hooves. Just when she was letting her anxiety to rule her way of thinking, she could see a small silhouette in the distance going into a few bushes.

"Angel!" she perked up and flew quickly into the bushes Angel went to.

"Oh thank Celestia you're ok—!" She suddenly gasped at the sight in front of her.

Next to Angel, lay a young unicorn stallion with a coat that is the color of the early evening sky. His mane is a light shade of violet with green highlights at the edges of his bangs and the two spikes at the back. His cutie mark is represented by three green four-pointed stars in a downward triangle formation. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, most noticeable is deep bloody gashes on legs and hooves and a bump on his head that poke through his mane. His emerald eyes were partially open, but they were glazed over, showing signs of unconsciousness.

"Oh my goodness!" she rushed to him, "Are you okay?"

The unicorn's only response was slowly closing his eyes and getting into labored breathes.

She first checks the gashes on his legs, then his bump along with the minor injuries. She crouches down beside the unicorn and gently lifts him onto her back. She at first had trouble finding her balance due to the extra weight, but she found enough to at least support it.

"He's going to be just fine Angel. I just have to treat his wounds when we get back to the cottage."

She looks back at the injured pony, whose gashes begin to drip blood onto the grass and moss.

Before it's too late…

* * *

As the tension in the forest intensify further with the howling of wolves are becoming more frequent, Fluttershy and Angel, along with the unicorn on Fluttershy's back, march on towards the exit of the forest. But due to the dead weight that Fluttershy has taken the burden of, she started to lag behind while Angel have to wait for her every few steps.

"I'm fine Angel," Fluttershy assured, "you just go on ahead. I can handle it."

Angel shook his head, determined to stand by his owner this time.

Fluttershy smiled at his gesture and pat him on his head. She then took notice of some liquid running over her back. Looking back to the unicorn, she could see the blood from the gashes drip onto the trail they were following, along with some blood dipping onto her yellow coat and wings; staining it into a faded red.

If it keeps this up, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help him in time. She thought sadly as she and Angel continue down the trail.

Then, coming though the shadows of the trees, a green fog began to roll in and cover the whole pathway. There was a foul stench in the air that seems to follow the fog. The stench was so strong and sinister there is only one thing that can describe it; death. Glowing green eyes break through the shadows, glaring hungrily at their soon to be prey. Stepping out of the foliage, under the moon's light the creatures are made of assembled wood in the shape of a wolf. The fog seeps out of the monsters' mauls as they snarl and stalk towards the frighten mare and rabbit. Smears of blood are seen on the wooden jaws of most of the wolves. They seem to be more intent of hunting the unicorn as they seem to be glaring at him more than anything.

"T-T-Timberwolves," she manages to squeak as the wolves took the position to pounce.

Seeing an opening in front of her, she and Angel dashed out of the wolves' range and ran for not just their lives, but the unicorn's life as well. After recovering from their fail attempt, the wolves started to chase down the trio, who had had already put a great distance between them. But despite that, the wolves are slowly closing the gap between their targets. With her wings unable to lift her from the ground, Fluttershy put all her energy into her running, but despite all her efforts, she still continues to lag the speed she needed. With the alarming rate of the wolves speed, the wolves are just inches away of sinking their wooden fangs into her flank. Realizing what is going to happen, Fluttershy shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable fate at the paws of the beast.

But just before the wolf made contact, a shadow emerges from the darkness and flew past in front of the creature. The wolf seems to freeze before eventually crumbling apart into firewood. Fluttershy stopped to turn around to see what had happened, but was short lived by the reminder from Angel to keep going. Keeping her priories, Fluttershy headed straight for the exit without turning back to see a blast of lightning smashing the wolves into discarded wood.

As Fluttershy finally reach her cottage home, what look to be a pony in a brown robe that covers its entire body, including most of its face, is seen near the forest gazing towards the cottage with an indifferent stare on his hidden face. Feeling content for an unknown reason, with its now visible horn glowing a vibrant green aura, it began to close its emerald eyes as it teleports out of sight.


	3. When Fates Intertwines Pt3

**A/N: To those of you who were waiting patiently for my next upload, I'm really sorry for being so late. It's just that I had so much work I had to catch up on. So I'll try my best to get another upload by the end of this week, but I can't hold any promises. So without further ado, part three of When Fates Intertwines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 3 When Fates Intertwines Pt. 3**

* * *

…

_Grrraaaaah!_

_Only able to see darkness, an unidentifiable roar echoed inside my mind as heavy footsteps seems to stomp on the invisible ground. Along with it were a shout of a man and a clang of something metal by the sound of it being used in the direction where the roar came from. As the supposed battle continues, a new sound of footsteps seems to be quickly approaching the battle._

"_C—s-s! What are you-"a loud swoosh interrupt him as well as sounds rolling in the dirt, "why aren't you back at home?"_

"_I… I just wanted to help you. I don't want to lose you!"_

_This new person seems to be a small child, given the sound of his voice._

"_It's too dangerous for you to be here! Go now before it's –"_

_Sounds of collapsing trees and roar fill the air as well as the shout of the young boy._

_A loud clank of a blade echoed in my head. "You have to go now!"_

"_B-B-But Qua-"_

_Suddenly, I can hear the whoosh and burning of flames in the air, which was followed by the man's scream of agony. If I could, I would have look away in horror._

"_Nnnoooooooo!"_

* * *

I woke in fear and soaked in sweat as I shoot up from my resting position. But as soon as I did, stars began to cloud my vision, forcing me to lie back down gently. When my vision cleared up again, I realized I was in some kind of living room that had a homey atmosphere to it. There appears to little birdhouses and animal homes everywhere I look that really interest me. I look down at myself to see that I'm on a green sofa with a light blue blanket over my body under a window where some of the light of the early dawn pours into the room.

"Where am I," I asked myself, "and how did I even get here?"

While trying to recall how I got to this place, I felt something pulse on top of my head. When I reach up to touch it, both my head and my arm hurt tremendously, I held my scream and winced as I took a better look at my arm. My hoof seems to be in a neat bandaging that feels tight but not too tight that it becomes uncomfortable.

I guess whoever brought me here found me hurt or something. That was nice of them. … Wait a minute!

My eyes widen with fear as I did a double-take at my "hand". A hoof!

After some struggle with my bandaged hoof, I managed to get the blanket off to see what the rest of me look like. As I feared, my body has changed into some kind of … horse with a blue coat with the rest of my new-found hooves in bandaging too.

I shakily raise my two front hooves to my face, "What happen to me?"

Just when I was about to (internally) freak out, I heard "hoof" steps coming down from the stairs behind me. My eyes widen even more at what I saw. It was butter yellow horse… thing with a flowing light pink mane and tail. But what struck me the most about it was that it got wings!

I kept staring at it (be honest, would you) until it took notice of me. "Oh thank goodness you're awake.

A talking horse, an actually talking horse, right in front of me. This is either the most amazing thing I ever saw … or the weirdest. And judging from the voice and her frame, she's female.

"I was just so worried about you and the condition you were in."

"I-I um…I," what am I suppose to say here?! "I-I'm feeling just fine. So I'm guessing you're the one who bandaged my… um hooves?"

She nodded, "Y-Yes. After seeing you in dire need, I just had to help any way I can."

She seems nice, I guess. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She blushes and hid behind her mane. "Don't thank me. If Angel hasn't found you in the Everfree forest, I wouldn't even know you were there."

So I was in a forest? …I don't remember anything about that. "Who's Angel?"

"He's my pet bunny. Last night, he insisted of going outside for some reason. But when I let him out, he just dashed for the forest. Oh, I was so worried he'll get hurt."

I guess that explains how I got here. "Do you know how I got hurt?"

"I'm not sure. It could be the Timberwolves that lived there."

Timberwolves? I'll look into that later. "But still, thank you for helping me Miss…"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. My name is Fluttershy," she said in her quiet voice, "what's your name… if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh my name? My name is… my name is…" my mind turned blank.

What's going on? Why can't I remember my name? But now that I think about it…

My eyes went wide again. I can't remember anything about myself at all!

"I-I can't s-seem to remember my name," my voice quivered in panic.

She gasped in shock. "It could be because of the bump on your head."

"W-What bump?"

She grabbed a small mirror, from somewhere I cannot begin to make sense of, and offered for me to use. After awkwardly balancing the mirror between my two front hooves, I can now see the new face I've acquired.

In the reflection, there's (to be expected) a horse's face with a purple mane with green highlights around the three bangs that hang in front of my forehead. But what poked out of my second bang surprisingly was a horn. Another thing I notice was bandaging tape that is wrapped around my forehead.

I slick back down into the sofa in despair, "What am I going to do?"

She appears to be into deep thought. "Well you stay in my cottage until you heal and regain your memory."

I bolted my head off the cushion. "R-Really?"

She nodded. "It's the least I can do for you."

I don't know… something's seems off to me somehow. "You would just let me stay here? Me, a total stranger you barely knew from I'm guessing last night.

She points a questionable look towards me. "What would you gain for helping me in any way?"

"I don't expect anything in return," she answered, "I think everypony should be given a chance to be shown a little kindness, especially to those who need it.

I can't explain it… but while looking into her eyes… I can tell she's telling the truth.

"I guess you're right," I give her a considerate smile, "sorry for accusing you."

"It's okay. I understand." She gave her own sweet smile.

I'm glad I can trust her for now… but something's still isn't adding up. "Um Fluttershy, is it okay if I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Do you… saw anything else when you were bringing me here?"

She went into deep thought again. "Well, there was one thing."

"What was it?"

"I couldn't see it that well, but when we were being chased by the Timberwolves, I saw a shadow came out of nowhere. If it hasn't been for that shadow, I don't think we would be here right now."

So a mysterious shadow that came out of nowhere and saved us. What does this mean?

"Anything else you saw?"

"That's all I saw from last night, sorry."

"It's alright, and again thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem at all. Just call me if you need anything."

"I'll try to not be a burden," I look towards the window, "I think now I would like to rest."

She nodded as she flew to the kitchen, leaving my line of sight.

I gazed at the window as morning was now in full swing with the clear of any clouds and birds flying by.

Honestly, I feel pretty drained despite just waking up a while ago. I guess it's only natural, especially after finding out I turn to this "pony". But that's the least of my worries now. A lot of things just don't add up to me. How did I even end up in this world and why was I doing inside that forest Fluttershy was talking about? I guess only time will tell once I start investigating.

But for now, I'll stay here with her, given not much of a choice in the matter because of my crippled condition. But that's alright, Fluttershy seem to be trustworthy and I don't want to end up in some kind of pony hospital.

Besides, things couldn't get much weirder than what happen so far.

(I can't believe I have to give my favorite spot on the couch for this noob.)

What? Who said that?

I look around the entire room, not seeing anyone that could have said anything. That was when I look down to notice a white bunny looking straight at me.

(And what is he looking at?)

I just continue to stare at the bunny in disbelief.

Okay I was wrong. Things can get weirder.

* * *

Just outside the perimeter of the forest, the same mysterious unicorn gazed towards the cottage.

"…He won't be moving anywhere anytime soon in his current condition," he said, "even so, there's got to be a way to reawaken his potential."

Continuing to gaze at the cottage, he can see the yellow Pegasus coming out of the back entrance. She went over to the pen to tend to her chicken.

"And I think I found that very thing…"

* * *

**Last revised: 6/17/2016**


	4. Visions of Fate

**A/N: How's it going everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter of The Forgotten Path. I decided to also split this chapter in two so I won't end up being lengthy. But don't worry; I'm already working on the next chapter, which is also my favorite chapter to write so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of the characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 4 Visions of Fate**

"Angel! Could you please stop pulling my hoof?!"

He crosses his paws. (Why don't you get off of my spot?)

"You know I already tried that," I reluctantly said, "I didn't exactly go anywhere fast."

(Judging from the way you were walking, I wouldn't think so either.)

"Then what do you want me to do?" I said, slightly irritated.

(I don't know, heal yourself or whatever.)

"You know I can't do that."

He sighed as he thought, (Useless.)

It's been four days since I first woke up in this world, and I still can't remember anything about myself, not even my own name. I guess by now I should be out there looking for an explanation for what had happen to me. But because of my condition, I have to stay here with Fluttershy and this thorn on my side

(Hey I could have just left you in that forest! I only did it so you can stop whining like a baby.)

And apparently, he can hear all my thoughts somehow. Oh joy.

(Who are you even talking to?)

"It's none of your business." I turned away from him.

Hearing her hoof steps coming from the kitchen, turn my head to see she had a picnic basket in her mouth, all stuffed with food she prepared.

"So you're finally going to the picnic Fluttershy?" I asked.

She places the basket on the ground to speak. "Oh yes. All my friends are going to be there after all."

"That's great," I said unenthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? They all want to meet you in pony."

I froze a bit, "Um… that's okay. I really don't want to intrude."

(Especially since you don't have any social skills at all.)

I side glared at him in mild anger as he had that smug look on his face. I'll just ignore him for now.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone? Oh… I don't want you to need of me and I'm not here to help."

"Don't worry about me okay," I said, "I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm not a kid after all."

(Except when he's complaining.)

I fully glared at him this time. "What do you say?!"

He stuck his tongue out at me as he hopped away from me.

I continue to glare at him as he hopped off. Some day Angel… someday soon I'll-

"Well… if you're sure it's okay…"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I turn to her. "Really its okay, I can stand if I needed to."

To prove my point, I slowly managed to stand on all four of my hooves, despite being a little unsteady standing on my own.

"Well okay then," she said as she grabbed her basket and made her way to the door, "just make sure you don't push yourself too hard."

I manage to get to the door so I can open it for her (somehow with hooves), "I promise I won't. Just have a good time at the picnic."

She nodded as she began to leave "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I waved my hoof, "See you soon."

Seeing she's now far away, I close the door behind me, wanting to get back on the sofa. I can't stand on these hooves for too long yet.

But in that moment, something flashed in my vision and disappears a second later. I couldn't see clearly to what it was, but what I could identify from it was the piercing orange eye that seem to cut through the dark background. But something about those eyes seems off, as a dark feeling seem to wash over my body; causing me to shiver a bit.

I look back at the door Fluttershy had just left through a minute ago.

(What's up with you now?)

I snapped out of my trance to look down at Angel. "I-It's nothing."

He sighed (kind of) as he hopped off again, (Whatever.)

I turn back to the door, still having that vision fresh in my mind.

Fluttershy…

* * *

Just coming back from her picnic, Fluttershy walked on the path to her cottage while enjoying the breeze in the sunny afternoon.

Today's picnic has been wonderful, Fluttershy thought to herself, but if only he came along today. All of my friends really want to meet him, but he just seems to not want to make friends at all.

Fluttershy look down toward the ground, worried about the unnamed stallion. Maybe he's just a little shy around other ponies, but it still doesn't explain his strange behavior when I mention my friends. Maybe it had something to do with his memories…

Distracted with her thoughts, she bumped into some pony resulting in both of them to stumble and fall to the ground. A bit dazed, Fluttershy noticed the coated stallion kneeling on the ground, seemly unable to get up. After recovering from her fall, Fluttershy quickly rushed to the stallion's aid.

"I'm sorry mister I wasn't watching where I going," she said in a concern tone.

As she holds onto his hoof to support him, she notices something weird about how it feels. It had a smooth, hard surface that was cold to the touch. But she didn't have time to question it.

"It's alright I wasn't looking either," the stallion said as he stood up, "Thank you for helping me."

"I never seen you in Ponyville before," Fluttershy said, "Are you new here?"

"I'm just passing by," he answered, "I have some business in the next town, so I thought I'll stop by here."

"Well if there's anything I can do for you…"

The stallion's eyes closed as he faces away from Fluttershy. "Actually, there is one thing…

Fluttershy notices the shift of tones in his voice.

"Please forgive me…" he muttered.

In that moment, the stallion's horn begin to glow a green aura. He faces back towards Fluttershy while slowly opening his right eye. When it's are fully open, his eye also begin to glow an ominous green color as look dead set into Fluttershy's.

In that instant, Fluttershy dropped her basket as she fell to the ground, fully unconscious. The hooded stallion levitated the unconscious Pegasus onto his back. He looked up into sky, where the sunset slowly approaches.

"Everything's almost set," he said to himself, "let's see if he has what it takes to harness what's inside him."

With that said, he carries Fluttershy towards the path to the Everfree forest.

* * *

As I sat on the sofa while trying to relax my injured hooves, I look out the window to witness the sinking sunset and the night slowly roll into view, followed by a few stars.

That's strange… I thought Fluttershy should have been here by now…

(Hey No Name!)

I sighed. "What is it Angel?"

(Have seen Fluttershy around?) He asked me in a (surprisingly) worried tone.

"Not after she left," I answered, "why do you ask?"

He turns his head away from me in embarrassment. (I'm… I'm just worried about her okay.)

I began to smirk. "Aw you do have a heart after-

From out of nowhere, Angel grabs a piece of a carrot and flung it on my head.

"Oww!" I rub my head to comfort it.

(Look, sometimes Fluttershy needs somebody to look out for her,) Angel said, (So save your wise cracks.)

And with that said, Angel hopped away towards the other animals. Maybe I misjudge him… a bit.

I look back towards the window, the stars now in full view up in the evening sky, each one of them shining brightly.

The stars look majestic tonight, I thought happily as I gaze upon them, I could just stare at them all night if I could.

But I then thought back to the matter at hand. But Angel brought up a good point. She's supposed to be here by now. Did something happen to her?

My mind flashback to that vision had before. A chill run down my spine, "And why do I have a feeling that vision or whatever it was is connected?"

Deep in thought, I continue to gaze at marvelous night sky in hopes to ease my worries. But while I do so, something within me begins to swell as it slowly crept up my entire body. The sky and the room around seem to spin all around me, making me sick to my stomach.

Ugh… What's… happening…?

When I refocus on the stars, the stars turned green to me and begin to connect together by strings of neon green lights. Then all of a sudden, everything turns white for a moment, everything turning eerily quiet.

A second went by as everything started to come by to my vision. But I wasn't in the cottage any more. I was in some kind of dusky forest that somewhat looks familiar to me. Maybe… maybe this is the Everfree forest Fluttershy told me about. But how did I get here?

Looking around, I notice something yellow in the distance. What's that?

Subconsciously, I phase through the surrounding trees to a little clearing in the forest. When I spotted the yellow from before, I was both shocked and confused when I realized who it was.

Fluttershy! She lay unconscious on the mossy ground. I rushed to her side in panic to see if she's hurt. Seeing she's not injured, I let a sigh of relief, but immediately went back to panic when my hoof phased through Fluttershy's body.

"M-My hoof! It just…"

Suddenly, I heard a snap of a twig nearby in the foliage. I turn towards the source only to be met with glowing green eyes in the distance, but I can feel it coming closer. Franticly glancing around the area, other sets of green eyes appear like wildfire, all seemly pointing their glares at Fluttershy.

Oh no… I thought in fear as I started shaking, those eyes… I remember those eyes!

My memory started having flashes of myself being attacked by the Timberwolves. I subconsciously rub my front hoof as I stare at those eyes, complete frozen in fear.

But then all of became a white flash that blinded me for a moment. When I open them, I found myself back on the sofa in the cottage. I gaze around the room and outside to see that everything became normal again.

"What was that just now?" I muttered to myself, "Was it just a dream? But it seem so real to me.

Suddenly I realize something, "If that was real, then Fluttershy in trouble!"

But yet again, it could all be just a random daydream I slipped into. But if that's the case, why can't I seem to convince myself?

Not realizing what I was doing at the time, I got up from the sofa and headed straight for the back door, "Angel!"

The bunny came to me in a hurry, (What is it?)

"I want you to look after the animals here while I'm gone," I explained.

(What! Where are you going?)

I stare at him straight on with a confident look on my face, "I'm going to find Fluttershy."

Judging from the way he reacted, he gets what I mean, (You better bring her back safe and sound. Or else I'll make your life as miserable as possible.)

Like you haven't been doing that already, I dully glared at the bunny. But despite it, I nodded, "Don't worry I got it.

I open the door as I trot out of the cottage and towards the forest, "Wish me luck!"

I immediately stop as I come near the entrance of the dark forest. I gulped down a lump in sudden fear.

* * *

**Last revised 11/12/15**


	5. A Relived Promise

**How's it going everyone? BlazingQuilava is finally back with a new chapter. Now I know what you're thinking, "What the **** was taking you so long BlazingQuilava?!" Well my fair viewer, it's life. I didn't plan on going to a two-week hiatus but then my school work started piling up on me, so I didn't really have a lot of time to type. So without farther ado, here's chapter five. For full experience in a later scene, I suggest you listen to "Mother 3-Love theme".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the characters from the show. I also do not own the Love theme. I only own my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Relived Promise**

As the remaining sunlight fades away for the night, I walk alone in this forest, enshroud in a veil of darkness from the way I see it.

I recoiled as a nearby owl hoot in the trees, apparently just woke up from its slumber.

Recovering a bit, I continue to march on deeper in the forest while having no idea where I'm going. I sighed as one thought came to surface…

"Why am I doing this?"I mutter to myself.

Don't get me wrong! I know I'm doing this to save Fluttershy and everything, but I'm doing this off of some random daydream that has a high chance of not being real.

"Heck she could be in one of her friends' house all along and won't even know it," I mutter to myself some more, "then why am I putting myself in such risk…?"

I expected the stiff silence as my only answer to my question, but I started to hear a small inaudible whisper in the soft breeze that quickly grew in volume.

(_…To think you should know by now…_)

I franticly look around my surroundings for wherever the voice came from, "W-who said that…?"

(_…Looks like you have forgotten…_), it echoed sadly.

Oh great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. But it sounds like this voice knows me somehow

(_Nonetheless… you have a special gift that sets you apart from other unicorns, and you can use it to find your friend._)

"A gift, what do you mean?"

(_But first, you need to calm yourself and place your focus on your surroundings._)

I made a frustrated groan as I face hoof, "Could you please answer my question?!"

It seems to chuckle a bit, (_When it calls for it, I will. But for now, close your eyes and clear all thought…_)

You just love to be cryptic, don't you? But despite it, I close my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. Once I did, I began to notice how peaceful and quiet this forest can be… once you ignore the fact there are creatures you don't want to meet in here. "Like this?"

(_Good… I see you catch on quickly, just like I expected. Now think about what traits mostly describe your friend. You'll be able to pick up on those traits that are reflected in her aura._)

"But I still have my doubts that she's even in here at all," I said, still unsure about all of this.

(_It was your instincts that brought you to this place_), He said, (_In time you'll learn how to trust them, but for now, focus on finding your friend._)

Trust… my instincts? …I guess it worth a shot for now.

I took another deep breath as I thought about Fluttershy. I honestly don't know anything about her personally, but I can tell that she's shy obviously, she also kind, caring, compassionate …and she's willing to help any of her friends even if she gets nothing out of it. This… this is the aura of… Kindness!

In that moment, I felt an odd sensation in my mind, as if it's pulling into one direction. This warm sensation, can it be…?

I can somehow fell the voice smile. (_You've done well so far… but now you must make use of it and quickly. I can feel a disturbance somewhere._)

Did I imagine it… or did he hold back on telling me something. But that's not important now. I have to find Fluttershy first!

I nodded in determination as I try to dash with my injured hooves to the given direction.

* * *

Hmm… it seems to be getting stronger, so she must be nearby!

The tug finally pulls me to the left, where there was a narrow pathway of trees that leads to some kind of clearing. Wait… a clearing!

"That's it! This is what I saw in my vision!" I said in realization as I sprint down the pathway, completely ignoring the pain in my hooves, "I'm coming Fluttershy!"

Each passing second draws me closer to the clearing. I'm almost there! Just have to…

Suddenly, I felt another sensation go through my body, but this time I felt chills run down my spine like earlier. I froze in place as sudden fear course through my veins, unable to move even one of my hooves forward. I could feel the pain setting in now that I'm not moving anymore. Looking down towards the ground, to my horror, I could see a green fog roll in that is rising just above my hooves.

"Oh no…" I muttered in fear as those same memories flash into my head, "N-N-Not yet…"

All I could manage is to creep slowly towards the clearing where I can see Fluttershy.

What's… wrong with me? I thought desperately as I try to move my legs faster. But by the time I got to the bushes near the clearing, green fog was already creeping into the clearing as the same glowing green eyes broke through the darkness, silently stalking their chosen prey.

I slowly began to kneel down while shaking like a leaf ready to fall off a tree. The only think stopping me from curling into a ball was pure will.

What's wrong with me?! I should be getting Fluttershy out of here! So why am I acting like this? Am I… scared…?

I started hearing some growling that sounded like it's coming from clearing. Managing to push some branches out of the way of my line of vision, I could see the Timberwolves slowly coming through the foliage. They seem to have most of the clearing surrounded, all expect where I'm currently cowering for my life.

N-No! I have to do something! I look back at the now closing in Timberwolves. I immediately felt my heart race a mile per second as I quickly look away.

So… this is it… I came all this way, I thought as streams of tears streak my face, just to choke when she needed me the most. I'm so sorry Fluttershy… I failed.

(_So… this is what you are reduced to…_)

I jumped a bit, startled by the disembodied voice. "I-It's you again."

A tone of disappointment echoed in his voice, (_How easily you crumble in fear…_)

I look down at myself, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes, "I-I-I-I can't…"

(_You're content to just sit idly by while your friend is in great peril._)

"But I…" I then gaze at the current situation. The Timberwolves are slowly advancing to her, ready to pounce at any moment!

(_You have a choice between facing your fear and saving her, or worry about your own safety and leave her behind. The decision is yours to make…_)

"But I…" I can feel my emotions overflowing as I continue to freak out, "I can't! I just can't! I'm not the hero you think I am. Even without my memories, I'm sure of it. I'm just a lowly coward who's about to lose his only friend…

More tears streak across my cheeks while the voice stayed silent, "I thought I could save her…but… I guess I was just fooling myself…"

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, (_…Remember your promise._)

That caught my attention, "W-What…?"

(_Remember the promise you made yourself… and your mother._)

"My mother…" I barely whispered. What kind of promise did I make to her?

I tried to remember anything that could remind me of the promise I made. But all I could see was darkness…

"I… can't remember…" I look down at myself in shame.

But then, something seems to resonate in the depths of my mind. I could hear a soft, soothing melody being played by an instrument that strangely sounds like a flute. I let the music take me into the depths of my mind, all surround by darkness.

This melody, I thought as I continue to listen to the harmonious tune, it seems so familiar to me. A melody that is filled with so much love…

* * *

_The whole scene seem to be shrouded in a haze, but I can still tell that I was sitting down close to someone as the person gently held me by their side. The very same melody filled the air, almost lulling me to sleep as the warmth and aura of the person comfort me. I try to see the person's face, but it was covered with shadow. But what I did see was a faint view of some kind of small blue flute in a shape of an egg, where the beautiful music came from. I became more relaxed as she played some more._

_After a while, the person finally stopped playing as I snapped out of my trance and look back at he or she._

"_Did you enjoy it Cosmos?" By her voice, I can tell she's a woman, but something about her voice sounds so familiar to me._

_I nodded with a soft smile on my face, "It was so pretty Mom."I said in a child's voice._

_She giggled, "I'm glad. It was the song your great-grandfather played whenever he had to leave his loved ones behind on his trips."_

"_He goes around trying to save everyone right?" I asked her._

_She nodded from what I can tell, "He was considered a hero back in the days when he made his career as a soldier. He wanted to protect the ones he cared deeply and mattered to him, even if it means going away for a while…"_

_I stare at her in amazement, "Even if he faced a giant monster?"_

_She giggled some more as she said, "Even if he faced a monster, he wouldn't turn his back on his family and friends that need him. That's what I admired about him."_

"_Then…" I pause for a bit to think, "Then I promise to always stand up for all my friends who are hurt."_

"_Just like him?" she asked me._

_I shook my head and smiled brightly at her, "No, to be nice, just like you Mom."_

_She seemed to be taken back at the statement, but then her smile seems to gleam through the dark haze as she pulled me for a hug. I accept it happily, enjoying the warmth of my mother. "You're so sweet Cosmos. You're going to grow into a fine young man. My little Cosmos…"_

The last part seems to echo as the memory fades away in my subconscious.

Mom… I thought fondly, missing her lovely voice already, I'll make you proud, count on it.

But then I thought back to what she called before. Was that really my name? Cosmos… I thought about it, but something in me said otherwise. No, that's just a nickname she gave me. My actual name was… C-c… C-sm-c… Cosmic Gazer!

* * *

I woke up with a mild headache as my mind return to reality. "Ugh… my head…"

I gasped in sudden realization the second the thought surfaced, "Fluttershy!"

Almost immediately, I sprang up from the ground and glance over the bushes, worried that something had happened to her when I was unconscious. To my surprise, she now awake and completely unscathed, but something was off. She seems to be staring down the wolves with much anger in her eyes, enough to make my veins go ice cold. The wolves even seem to be backing away from her, whimpering and whining in fear.

"Can this actually work?" I muttered.

But from out of nowhere, I heard a chaotic sour note that made me recoil in pain as I try to cover my ears. When I recovered, I noticed the wolves are back to snarling, if not even more so than before. I can't put my finger—hoof on it, but there seem to be some kind of dark aura surrounding each individual wolf that they didn't have before.

The wolves are to back to slowly surrounding Fluttershy as she shrinks back in fear.

Oh no… I thought as I bit my lower lip, what am I suppose to do now? As I reach to my decision, deep inside me, I felt a sort of… spark that lit up in my heart. Considering all the options presented to me, I knew there's one thing to do. I know it might be crazy, but I can't leave her like this, I won't!

"Hold it!"

I leapt out of the bushes and land right in front of Fluttershy somehow. I took on a battle stance while keeping an eye on all the wolves.

"I-It's you," Fluttershy barely said, but I still detect a bit of happiness.

I didn't dare take my eyes off the wolves for a second, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll get you out of this."

"But how…"

There's got to be some opening somewhere. I franticly glance around the area for a safe route to take until I spotted one to the left.

I tilted my head towards the direction, "While I'm distracting them, you need to escape through there, it's the only way to do it."

"I'm not leaving you," she said with a little force, "If any were to happen to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Fluttershy…" I looked partially back at her with a small smile, "you risk your life to save me the first time we were here, now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"But…" I can see Fluttershy tearing up.

Looking down towards the ground, I scoop a rock with my hoof. Putting as much force as I can in my pinch, I threw the rock at one of the wolves which divert most of their attention on me.

"Yeah that's right," I said to them while moving away from Fluttershy. "You remember me don't you? Come and get me!"

The wolves started to growl menacingly as some of them started coming towards me. From the corner of my eye, I can still see Fluttershy standing in the same spot, looking at my situation in pure dread.

"Don't worry about me. Just go, save yourself while you have the chance."

She still stood there; hesitate to even move a muscle. The wolf in front of me lunges out with snapping jaws. I barely managed to jump out of the way, but it also results to a shot of pain up from my hooves.

"Go now!"

Seemly to shake out of her trance, she reluctantly gallops out of the clearing, but another wolf was already after her.

"No you don't! I grit through my teeth.

In speeds I didn't even know I can reach, I galloped in front of the wolf and inject my horn into its wooden chest. Surprisingly, I felt no pain in my hooves this time, but I paid no mind to it, only to the wooden beast within my sight. I didn't even notice a strange power building up in my horn as a few sparks came out of it.

"That's enough!" I growled as I glared at it menacingly, "Leave her alone!"

In reaction to my rage, the power finally made itself known as I unleashed some of it up the wolf's chest, causing it to explode into nothing but burnt wood. I felt a little lightheaded after the blast but I quickly shook it off. A neon green aura seems to surround myself as I feel this alien power flow through my body freely.

"What the…" I muttered to myself as I inspect the aura, but then turn back to the remaining wolves as they charge towards me with a vengeance, "Whatever this is… I better make the most of it."

As they were getting closer to me, I felt another odd sensation go through my mind. For split second, I began to see afterimages of the wolves lunging towards me one by one. Then as if on instinct, I swiftly dodge each one of their attacks with ease, bringing me right behind them.

Whoa, I thought in astonishment, did I just… predict their movement?

Turning back around, the wolves made another attempt to sink their wooden jaws in me, but like before I easily evade the attacks and got behind them again. But this time, I build the same power into my horn again as I aim for one of them.

I hope this works, I thought as I concentrated on unleashing it.

I could feel it forming on my horn as the power continues to grow. "Take this!"

Locked on target, I expel the energy out of my horn. The energy took on a shape of an orb while neon green electricity seems to extend outwards in its form. The orb made contact with the wolf resulting in a mild explosion that blew it apart.

Yes it worked! I cheered in my head at my success but it was short-lived as I reminded by the growling that there were still more of them left, Right no time to celebrate yet.

With adrenaline empowering my legs, I hastily charge towards the three remaining wolves. Avoiding the bites in the process, I kick one of them on the side with my back legs that cause it to smack into the one aligned to it. Keeping the momentum, I fired another orb resulting in both of them becoming driftwood.

One more left… I thought as I took on a battle pose once more.

As we both charge towards each other at the same time, I began to build energy again for another assault. As our faces about to smack into each other, I circle around it at the last second and fire my attack causing the last one to explode like the others.

I pant heavily as I try to relax myself, "It's finally… over…"

Or so I thought. Sensing another dark aura coming towards me, I turn around just in time to see another Timber wolf charging right for me.

That one was hiding! By instinct, I willed my energy again in my horn, preparing to launch another attack. But before I could, from out of the foliage behind, a bolt of lightning sped through the air and slam into the wolf with such force as it fell apart onto the ground.

"There's no need to use up any more of your magic than you already have."

I jump a bit in shock of the all so familiar voice. "T-That voice, it can't be…"

From out of the shadows, from what I can tell is a stallion with a brown robe with a hood that covers his face from my vision, but I can see sparks coming off his supposed horn, mostly from the lightning he cast.

"Learning the Pulse spell in the heat of the moment," he said with sight amusement in his voice, "Never expected that out of you."

Pulse, that's what it's called? "Who are you anyway?"

The stallion turns toward the side, "I'm just a friend willing to give their guidance to someone how needs it. That's all you need to know for now."

There goes that cryptic vibe again, "But that's the thing. How do you know that my friend was in trouble in the first place? And why didn't you help her?!"

The stallion became silent for a moment before he said, "Because I brought her here."

My eyes went wide in shock, I even took a step back, "You what?!"

"You heard me," he said in a very calm tone, "I'm the one who brought her to the very place we stand now."

I can feel my rage starting boil deep inside me, "But why? What purpose did you have for doing this to her?!"

"…I wanted to test you."

"Test me?" I questioned him.

He nodded, "A test to if you can wield your magic like a true warrior when the time calls for it, and judging by the aura, you pass."

…You mean this whole thing was just a test?! A test?!

He seems to have notice me glaring at him, "What's the matter? Are you angry?"

His calm demeanor is really starting to get to me as I glare at him with burning anger.

"Why? Because I forced you to come here all alone or because I made go through so much trouble to deal with the Timberwolves?"

I decided to ignore his teasing, "How would you bring Fluttershy in the middle of all this? She could have been hurt or worst!"

"I was keeping a watchful eye; I would have intervened if you can't live up to the task at hand."

"But what you did is reckless and wrong. If you're going to test me, let be between you and me, no one else!"

The stallion gone silent again, but this time, I could be imagining it, but I could see the faintest of smiles underneath that hood, "You haven't changed a bit, Cosmos…"

I gasped. H-How did he know my name? Does he… know me somehow?

I was just about to him, when sudden I began to feel an immense pain surge through my legs; crippling me down towards the ground. Forced to look down at my hooves, I could see a deep red color growing on my bandages while the green aura slowly begins to disappear.

"What's…" that was all managed to get out while I'm feeling more lightheaded by the second.

"Quickly, while you still got a hold of your magic," he said in urgency, "guide your magic to the surface of your body. You'll be able to do the Lifeup spell on yourself."

I try to look up towards him, but everything would get blurry every time I do.

All right… I'll try it. Using what little strength I had left, I managed to let the magic flow into my horn as I try to calmly let it go onto my body. The moment I let go, I can feel it gently grace my body with such a warm comforting veil. When it's all over, with my vision back to normal I gaze at the now healed hooves as the bandaging begin to fall off. I also notice that the bump on my head had healed as well so I took off the wrapping.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you—"

But when I look up, I discovered he was already gone. "Hey! Where are you?!"

Complete silence was my only answer. "So much for asking him about my past…

But I quickly got out of my crestfallen state, "Well at least Fluttershy's safe, that's all that matters."

But just when I was about to leave, a small glimmer appeared from the Timber wolf pile the stallion took care of awhile ago. Sifting through the wood, I managed to find something covered with a piece of cloth with a three star logo. Wait… I saw those stars before…

I gazed back to my flank to find that my mark matched the cloth. I gazed back to the object. So was this mine before?

I picked the cloth up with my mouth and set it to the side. Underneath it was the same blue egg-shaped flute with a string tied to the mouthpiece to be worn around the neck and a royal blue journal.

I picked up the flute first as I examine it. "This flute… this is what my mother was playing in my dream. I believed it was called… an ocarina! But why was it in the pile along with this journal."

I wore the ocarina on my neck as I inspect the journal. But when I flip through the pages, all of them were blank.

"Strange… they're all blank." I slipped the piece of into the front page and closed the journal, "What does this all mean?"

* * *

Balancing the journal on my back, I'm finally making headway towards the exit of this dreadful forest that I taken accustomed to hate now.

"If this is indeed the things I brought into this world, could there be more things I've lost here that can somehow jog my memory," I wandered "Looks like I have to come back to this place, as much as I don't want to."

Finally reaching the exit, I took a refreshing deep breath; enjoying being out of the forest at last. But that was short-lived as well as I got tackle to the ground by something.

Recovering a bit, I found Fluttershy hugging me tightly with grateful glee, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Releasing me from her grip, I managed to get up, "Fluttershy? What are you doing out here? You should be in the cottage."

Her face slightly fell, "I was scared that you weren't going to make it. I tried to go back but Angel stopped me from doing so."

I look behind her to find the bunny with a slightly annoyed face.

"But why would you do that? You know how dangerous this place is."

"Because… you're my friend," she said with a smile.

My eyes widen a bit. A friend… I guess looking back now… I do reference her as my friend even though I tried to deny it a little.

I smiled a bit, "I guess we are friends."

That made her smile grew bigger, but then she notices something different about me, "How did your wounds heal so quickly?"

Oh yeah I forgot about that. "I explain later in the cottage. Right now I really exhausted."

"Right, you deserved a good night's rest."

With Angel riding on her back, we start our small trek to her cottage home. But before we got any closer, I stopped and look back at the Everfree forest.

With the remembrance of my name, many more questions arise from it, including that stallion. I don't how or why, but he knows something about me, but it seems I won't get those answers that easily. So what's the plan from here I asked myself? Well I guess that I—

"Ow!" I felt something got flicked at my head. On the ground besides me was a piece of a carrot. I looked up angrily at the bunny, who he and Fluttershy are already far ahead.

(Would you mind hurrying up, you slowpoke!)

I roll my eyes as I gallop to catch up to them. Whatever lies ahead for me in this strange, now I know that I won't be alone. I have my friend (and soon-to-be friends) by my side as I walk on this forgotten path of mine.

As I catch up to them, I slow down to a trot right beside her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked me.

Managing to catch my breath, I smile at her, "No nothing wrong, but I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"…Please call me Cosmos."

* * *

Just outside of Ponyville, the hooded stallion gazed at stars above him.

"Cosmos…" He muttered to himself, "I wish I could be with you for a little longer… but we now walk different paths to our eventual destinies. Maybe… someday we'll meet again if fate so pleased… but for now…

He faces toward a city on the mountainside far away, "I have to deal with my own demons…"

With that said, he continues to walk forward on the path he chose.


	6. Meeting All Six Part 1

**A/N: It's a Season 5 miracle everypony! BlazingQuilava is finally back in action with a new chapter! I know it won't make up for being gone for so long but I'm really sorry for this. With the new semester under way(I'm a senior) and my other computer I was using now unusable, I couldn't get much done. But now I have a new laptop and a renewed spirit to start writing again. But I still feel like I was taking too long so here's what I got. I might be a little rusty but I tried my best.**

**Also I made a few changes to my writing style: **'inner thoughts' (**telepathy with animals**) **and **(_telepathy with ponies_) **Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Meeting All Six Part 1**

"All of these items must be connected to my past somehow," I muttered to myself as I wrote down all that I have experience into the notebook (which was really hard to do using my mouth to write).

It was around four in the morning when I woke up to start writing in it in hopes that I can make some sort of connection in the items I discovered. Unfortunatly, none of them seem to be bringing back anymore of my memories.

'I can barely remember small glimpses of being attacked by those Timberwolves... and that memory of being with my mother... but other than that, everything's still blank.' I thought as I quietly put away almost everything on top of the stool near the couch. But when it came to the ocarina, I felt a sudden pull in my heart I couldn't explain.

Compeled by this feeling, I began to inspect the flute as I held it in my hooves underneath the moonlight pouring through the window. I admired the way the sky-blue polish seem to dimly sparkle when exposed to the gentle light of the setting moon.

'It's obviously been well taken care of,' I thought as I continue to gaze at it, 'Suprisingly it doesn't even have a scratch considering where I found it. Which begs the question... was these items actually inside the Timberwolf remains... or were they placed there?'

I instantly thought back to the cloaked pony I met in the forest.

_(Nonetheless... you have a gift that sets you apart from other unicorns..._

_(Remember the promise you made to yourself... and your mother.)_

'I still have no clue how that pony could have possibly know me. Maybe he's someone I used to know back in the human world, somewhere along those lines. If that's the case, why wouldn't he reveal who he really is?'

In the middle of pondering many possibilities, I turn my gaze towards the clock on the wall reading five in the morning.

"Guess it can't be helped right now," I sighed as I place the ocarina back on the stool, "Especially since I have a big day ahead of me."

Putting my mind at ease, I lay comfortably on the couch with the blanket wrapped around me for warmth.

As I close my eyes, one stray thought seem to surface just before I went to sleep, 'I just hope they accept me...'

* * *

Enjoying the refreshing breeze delivered by this sunny afternoon, I trot alongside Fluttershy on this trail towards the main town of Ponyville. Looking up to the clear boundless sky, I can feel my spirits being lifted but strangely tethered in my soul.

'Remember Cosmos, these ponies might help find a way to restore my memory, or at the very least, a way to return home. Just stay calm.'

Even as I took a deep breath, traces of anxiety still cloud my mind as we near the main town.

"Are you okay Cosmos?" Fluttershy asked me, breaking out of my self-induced trance.

"Oh sorry," I said sheepishly, "I guess I'm a little nervous about all of this."

Fluttershy smiled at me innocently, "I understand Cosmos... I'm always nervous when meet new ponies too, but there really is nothing to be nervous about. There all really nice ponies, I'm sure they'll like to get to know you."

"...Thanks. I smiled gratefully at her. 'Some reassurance is what I need right now.'

"So where am I going to meet them?"

"We all agreed that you need to get to know Ponyville, so we're going to visit them in their workplace."

I nodded. "Right." 'Needed to explore the place anyway, so this is a great opportunity.'

Before I knew it, I was in the small town called Ponyville. Everywhere I look, I see many different kinds of ponies, both of colors and apparently species. According to what Fluttershy told me, there were Pegasus, unicorn, and Earth ponies all conversing and living in harmony with each other. The town itself gave off a medieval but still modern feel judging by the many buildings surrounding me. But the buildings that stood out to me was the building in the distance I assume was town hall, and a giant oak tree at the very center of the town.

Marveled by the number of ponies, I turn to Fluttershy, "So where do we go first?"

"Well..." she pondered, "...I guess we start by..."

All of a sudden, a _really_ drawn out gasp seem to breach from out of nowhere as I scan the area for culprit. What stand out t me was a pink pony out in the distance, seemly staring right at me. Before I can even question it, the pony unbelievably close the gap between us in less than two seconds, scaring the living heck out of me.

This pony have a vibrant pink coat and a fluffy dark pink mane. She also have aquamarine eyes and what appears to be a mark represents three balloons, two blue and the another one yellow.

"Hey Fluttershy! Is he the new pony? He got to be because I never saw him before and I know just about everypony in Ponyville, so he must be new!" the pink pony said in one breath while bouncing in place.

'This one surely had sugar for breakfast.'

"His name is Cosmos, he's the one who saved me from the Timberwolves," she mentioned as I became even more flustered.

"I was nothing really," I feel myself beginning to blush, "After what she doing for me, I had to help her."

"Well I'm Pinkie Pie," she introduced herself, "and I can already tell we're going to the best of friends. Oh! I almost forgot! I got a surprise for you! I'll get in just a second!"

'I'm won't be surprised if it _literally_ take a second,' I thought as she quickly hopped away, "Is she always like this?"

"It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy simply answered, "especially when she meets somepony new."

"I see..." I said while clearly unsure.

One minute later, Pinkie came back with what appears to be a pink wagon with designs inspired by her mark strapped on her.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked her.

"It's just a little something I put together to welcome new ponies to Ponyville, and Cosmos will be the first one to try it on," Pinkie said enthusiastically while unstrapping.

"Oh really..." 'I sense a foreboding.' "I'll like to see it."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed as she zipped to the side of the wagon and press a red button, resulting the hood of the wagon to open revealing many assortment of flags and horns attached in the inside with a portable oven and stand at the center.

Soon after, the horns started to play a joyful tune as the poles the flags are attached to started waving with just as much energy as the tune.

"Tell me she not going to-" I started before she started to sing.

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome, a warm welcome to you"_

'She is...' I groaned internally as she continued.

_"Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do"_

_"Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say hip hip hooray"_

_"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Ponyville todaaaaaay!"_

After nailing that high note, she paused as if she's waiting something. I look at her curiously.

"Wait for it," she said with growing excitement.

Soon after I heard a _ding_, the oven door popped open and shot a stream of confetti at the three of us, leaving some confetti in our manes. Following it, the two candy cane colored cannons(how I overlook something like that, I have no clue), launch what appears to batter in the air, which unfortunately fell back down all over us, covering our bodies head-to-hoof with the creamy substance.

Pinkie giggled, "Silly me, I must put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannon."

Through some twisted logic I didn't have time to question, Pinkie seems to quickly phase through the batter covering her, leaving a perfect mold of herself, then proceed to devour it in one bite while Fluttershy and I were busy shaking ours off.

"That was really thoughtful of you Pinkie," Fluttershy complained her.

"Yes thank you Pinkie." I said brightening up a bit, 'Even though it was pretty strange.'

"Aw it was nothing," Pinkie said, her smile growing bigger, "but I have a bigger surprise for you in Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Really? What's the surprise?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you that silly," she came up next to me and whispered, "it's a secret."

She gently patted my head(which I didn't mind that much) and proceed to strap the wagon on her back, "Just come by later for super duper surprise! Don't be late!"

She said in a joyful tone as she finally leaves.

'A surprise? What could it be?' "Um Fluttershy, what is she talking about?"

Fluttershy tried to hide her smile, "I don't know."

'She knows does she?' I thought annoyed as I change the subject(for my own sake), "If you don't mind me asking, where are we headed?"

"Oh!" realization hit her, "um... the Carousel Boutique where my friend Rarity works is nearby, why don't we go there?"

'A boutique? A place where they make and sell clothes, right?' "Sure. Lead the way"

That said, Fluttershy gladly leaded me down the street scattered with many ponies to a building where it displays a style of grace.

**A/N: Now that I got this chapter out, I going to be working on another story I've been planning. So I won't work on chapter seven right away but I will spend some of my time working on it so don't worry. This is BlazingQuilava, signing out!**

**P.S.: Hope you all are having a good year so far! :)**


	7. Meeting All Six Part 2

**A/N: How's it going everypony, BlazingQuilava here! I'm finally here with another chapter that I hope you all enjoyed. And just to clear something up, this story takes place in early Season 2, more specifically a little after Lesson Zero so I'm sorry for any confusion. Also I'll like to here some feedback for how I write the other characters as I'm trying to get them just right. With that out of the way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

** Chapter 7 Meeting All Six Pt. 2**

Upon entering the shop, a little _ring_ from a bell rung at our arrival as we head inside. The shop consists of a lavender theme interior, with mannequins, full sized mirrors, and racks displaying elegantly designed dresses arranged in a way that somehow pleases the eye.

"Hello Rarity?" Fluttershy called out in her usual quiet tone.

"Just one minute darling," a female voice seem to call out from the back.

A moment later, going down the steps of the stairs was a white unicorn with a purple mane which is beautifully styled with curls, royal blue eyes, and three diamonds as her mark.

"Good afternoon Fluttershy! I'm glad you- oh!" She said as she took notice of me, "I presume he's the stallion you were talking about?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Rarity, I like you to meet Cosmic Gazer. Cosmos, this my friend Rarity."

I (somehow) did a small bow, "It's nice to meet you, but you may call me Cosmos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too darling," Rarity chimed, "and I'll also like to give my thanks for saving Fluttershy in that dreadful forest."

I forced a smile, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, "I'm happy to have help her through that ordeal. It was the least I can do for what she's doing for me now."

Fluttershy blushed, trying to hide behind her mane.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I just couldn't agree more!...Oh! Pardon me for asking but have you remember anything about yourself?"

Trying my best to remember something, I calm my mind for anything to surface. But a dark haze was my only answer in place of my memories.

"Nothing yet," I sighed, "The only memory I have so far was being with my mother, but even that is shrouded in a dense fog."

"Oh. I'm sorry darling. I was just curious," she said, her voice full of concern.

"It's fine really," I gained a small smile, "I'm just a bit frustrated about all of this."

"I see. I understand your frustration." Rarity sympathized, "Let's say we put it aside for now and I'll show you around the boutique."

"That sounds good," I agreed. 'If not for a little while.'

Going along with the tour, the unicorn guide me to her own personal workroom which consist of the same color scheme as downstairs. Including the usual mannequins and amazing dresses displayed on them, there are sewing machines stationed on a table, sketches and patterns for future dresses placed neatly on her desk, along with different kinds of fabrics and thread in every drawer and shelve.

I silently admired the design of a dress with golden highlights as Fluttershy and Rarity converse about something I couldn't quite make out. I can tell by looking at each dress that put in a lot of time and effort in each one.

"I got to say Rarity," I said, gaining their attention, "These dresses look simply wonderful."

She blushed a bit as she took the compliment, "Why thank you darling. It's always so nice to hear from somepony."

"I can tell you really enjoyed making all of these clothes," I said.

"Of course! I dream to have my designs featured throughout all of Equestria."

I nodded understandingly. "Wouldn't mind having a suit made by you," I barely registered I muttered.

Having caught the ear of Rarity, she seem to have an idea, "Pardon my intrusion, but would you mind modeling for my new line of suits? You seem to be a perfect candidate to fit into them."

Oblivious to Fluttershy's gestures of warning of what's to come, I absentmindedly answered, "Sure why not."

She squealed in excitement, "Thank you Cosmos! Now come this way!"

She led me back downstairs to a section of the shop where there are many full sized mirrors grouped together. I can easily see every angle of myself while glancing at the mirrors, reminding myself of how I change…

Rarity pulled out a folding screen (which I don't see the purpose of) and levitated many materials near her.

"Let's see if I can find anything that matches your eyes," Rarity said with an unusually overzealous look which really scares me to be honest.

'Oh great… whatever deity is in this world help me!'

Before I knew it, I got caught up in a dust cloud as fabric, gems and measuring tape seem to fly every I look. I desperately tried to escape, even crawl if I had to, but I always found myself being dragged back.

"Stay still Cosmos!" she said, "Just a little more! Perfect!"

Finally completed her work, she push the screen with her magic to reveal the suit she fit on me. All I have to say for it is that it's really… something.

"Um Rarity..." Fluttershy tried to speak up, "Isn't that uniform for colts?"

Rarity doing a double-take, she realized she fit me into a baby blue uniform, with a hat and a blond wig (seriously why?) while I stood there clearly not amused.

"I may have grabbed the wrong suit," she said sheepishly.

"No… really," I stated with sarcasm.

"Well not to worry. I'll get it right this time," Rarity said confidently, "This will just take a moment of your time."

I immediately went wide-eyed when she pulled out the screen again, but I restrain my urge to run for my life and stood there with the remaining shred of dignity I have. I didn't resist this time as she went ahead and fit me into a more appropriate suit.

Done in record time, she pull back the screen to where it came from to stand back and admire the work she have put forth. I turn to a mirror for a better view of the suit. It consist of a vibrant red color with a darker shade of red on the backside. Coupled with a black tie, bits of emeralds were added around the collar and cufflinks.

"It's lovely," Fluttershy complimented.

"It looks pretty good on me," I stated.

"Those emerald really bring out the color of your eyes," Rarity stated as she look over the suit, "Why don't you keep the suit, free of charge of course."

Thinking it over, I answered, "I'll think about it, but thanks for the offer."

"Not a problem at all darling," Rarity smiled, "after all we are friends now."

I can feel that uncomfortable feeling surfacing in my mind, but I decided to ignore it and simply nodded.

"So we are you two going next in your tour?" Rarity asked.

"We're going to Twilight's library next," Fluttershy answered, "I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Actually Twilight have been awfully busy with a new spell all afternoon," Rarity informed us, "so I'm afraid you have to go a little later sweetie."

"Oh… okay," Fluttershy said, "Well I guess we can go to Sweet Apple Acres instead."

"Sounds like a plan," Rarity said, "so I shouldn't keep you all any longer."

I shook my head, "Not at all. It was very nice to meet you Rarity."

"Same to you Cosmos, I'll see you later," Rarity said happily, "Oh! And Fluttershy, I'll meet you back at the you-know-what!"

She said as she winked at Fluttershy who seem to know what she's talking about.

'Seriously what's going on here?' I thought annoyed.

But despite that, we said our goodbyes and head towards west of Ponyville.

Walking alongside Fluttershy on a natural dirt path, we were surrounded by numerous of apple trees with a white picket fence marking what appears to be someone's land. But I didn't pay mind to any of the trees as I became lost n my head, desperately trying to get a grip of a thought that keeps bouncing around my mind.

'The only reason everyone so far have been nice to you is because you saved their friend. Do you honestly think they'll become your friend any other way?'

"Um… Cosmos?"

I finally woke from my second trance today and turn to her, being met with worried eyes.

"Sorry, I'm fine really." I reassured her, "Guess I'm just a little tired." 'At least I hope so in this case..."

"Well we could rest here for a little while… if you want too," she halfway suggested.

I simply shook my head, "Really I'm fine Fluttershy. Don't worry about me."

I can still see traces of concern in her eyes, but she agreed and we resume our trek to the barn.

All the while, I started having concerns of my own. 'Why is this thought keep surfacing in my mind? At first I just marked it off as just my anxiety, but now… it feels… weird. What's happening to me?'

Before I can dive into the matter any further, a familiar flash appeared before my eyes. Having no time to comprehend what's happening, an image suddenly appeared, revealing what appears to be a light blue blur crashing down on me, the impact causing a dirt cloud rising from the ground. And just like that, the image ended, returning to my normal vision.

'W-What was that?!' I thought in utter shock, 'Was that one of those visions just now? What could it mean?'

Pondering this, I started to have this strange sensation course through my body, like something is about to happen.

'This feeling! My sense are telling me something… but what?'

As if on cue, I could hear something in the breeze, whistling against the surrounding air. As the whistling got louder, I started to pick up on something else. It sounds like… screaming?

As if on autopilot, I jumped nimbly out of the spot I was at, where I heard a big thud and an _oof. _It was followed by a huge dirt cloud just like the one in my vision.

"W-What was that?!" I exclaimed.

It took a while for the cloud to clear, but when it did, it revealed to be a sky blue Pegasus with a surprisingly rainbow mane and tail and a cloud with rainbow-colored lightning bolt for her mark. The rainbow-maned Pegasus have sat upright, groaning as she rubbed her head to comfort any pain.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy exclaimed worryingly as she help the Pegasus get back on her hooves, "Are you okay?"

The blue Pegasus managed to stand on her own, all the while getting rid of any stars in her vision, "Y-Yeah. I was trying out a new trick, but it couldn't nail it."

'What kind of trick would lead to losing control like that?' I wondered as she finally got rid of the stars, now looking at me with her magenta eyes.

"Who's this pony?" she asked Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash, I'll like you to meet Cosmic Gazer," Fluttershy introduced me, "He's the pony I saved in the Everfree Forest."

"So you're the pony who saved Fluttershy back there right?

Pushing the mentioned feeling out of my mind, I managed to work in a small smile and nodded.

"Gotta say, you really pulled through for my pal there," she held out her right hoof towards, "The name's Rainbow Dash, best flier in all of Equestria!"

I look at her hoof curiously, wondering what to do, 'Should I shake it or what?'

I went for the shake, but realized I didn't have any fingers, so I just bump her hoof with mine.

"You can call me Cosmos if you want."

"So Cosmos, what's it like fighting all those Timber wolves at once? I would have no trouble at all if I was there." she boasted.

'A tad modest aren't we?' I thought sarcastically, but then actually started to wonder how I did it in the first place.

"I… don't know actually," I said sheepishly, "All I could think of was protecting Fluttershy at all cost. Then from there it was mostly adrenaline."

"Well whatever it was, it must have been so awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

'I guess it was, but I wish I knew how to use that power to begin with.' I thought.

"So you're the best filer in Equestria?" I asked

"That's right! And some day, I will finally join the Wonderbolts!"

'Don't ask who they are. Don't ask who they are. Don't ask who they are!'

"Who's the Wonderbolts?" 'Darn it Cosmos!'

Rainbow looked upright offended and glared at me, "The Wonderbolts are only the best aerial teams in all of Equestria! Only ponies who live under a rock wouldn't know who they are!"

'Give me a break! I've only been here for about a week!'

"Now Rainbow Dash, you should have known that Cosmos can't remember anything clearly yet, so it's natural he wouldn't know the Wonderbolts," Fluttershy reasoned.

Rainbow seem to calm down a little as she turn to her friend, "Yeah you're probably right. Hey! Maybe I should teach him just how awesome the Wonderbolts truly are!"

"Um… maybe another time Rainbow Dash." 'If her crash landing is any indication of what's to come, I might need another teacher.'

She just shrugged and said, "Suit yourself! I gotta go anyway. The sky not gonna clear itself you know. See ya later!"

She flew off into the air with speed as fast as lightning itself! Within two seconds, she was gone.

'Wait… what does she mean it's not going to clear itself?' I wondered quietly.

"I'm sorry about Rainbow Dash," she apologized, "She tends to get impatient at times."

"That's alright," I shook it off, "Shall we keep going? We're almost to that barn over there."

"Of course," Fluttershy agreed, "I can't wait for you to meet Applejack."

I smiled at her enthusiasm as we continued walking.

'Well Rainbow was certainly a…' I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, '_colorful_ character.'

"Ow!" I moaned as I felt something hit my head, which I soon discovered to a red apple to have fallen off from a tree.

'First carrots and now apples, must be an improvement,' I thought bitterly, 'But jokes aside, these visions I keep getting, how exactly am I receiving them? The first one is just like the one I had right now, but the second one was different. Is it connect to my past somehow, and if so, can I use it to glimpse into my memories?'

I woke up again to find I've fell behind but not by that much.

I shook my head, 'No. I shouldn't worry about that now. I should focus on meeting Fluttershy's friends today. Besides, maybe it'll ease my mind a bit and rid myself from this unsettling feeling I have in me.'

"Right. Just got to focus."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Just like you suspected, part three will be coming soon, but as we near the end of the school year, things will be pretty hectic for a lot of people including myself. So I won't have that much time to type the next chapter. So I guess i'll see you all soon! BlazingQuilava, signing out!**

**P.S.: Twilight is second best Angel abuser! XD**


	8. Meeting All Six Part 3

**Blazing: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about my viewing level (Takes drink from his water bottle)**

**Vegeta: (Checks scouter) *BEEEP* IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Blazing: (Spit-takes) WHAT, 9000?! There's no way that can be right!**

**Vegeta: Wait… that doesn't seem right. Wait wait wait, Blazing!**

**Blazing: What?**

**Vegeta: I had the scouter upside-down. It's 1006.**

**Blazing: Really?**

**Vegeta: Yeah! …Now you can freak out.**

**Blazing: 1006! There's no way that can be right!**

* * *

**A/N: How's it going everyone, Blazing Quilava here! Hope you all enjoyed that skit(I regret nothing!). Sorry for taking so long after the last update. After the graduation(which was amazing considering my stage fright), I been busy working at my first job, so it has taken a lot of my free time to write. Also a little bit of writer's block(and laziness XD) contribute to it, but only by so much. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own MLP or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Meeting All Six Part 3**

Coming up to an arch decorated with some kind of flora containing assortment of apples and a welcome sign with a symbol of an apple, we arrived at the bright red barn surrounded by different fields like corn, wheat, and dominantly a humongous apple orchard that stretches to the back right for acres.

As we approach the barn, some sort of pounding can be heard nearby, followed by a corresponding tree rattling by the impact resulting in some apples to fall off the branches. I turn to where the cause of the noise came from but the trees in front of partly obscure my vision, only seeing a passing shadow sprinting to the next tree.

"W-Who was that?" I asked, trying to keep my eye on the shadow.

"That must be Applejack," Fluttershy stated.

'Applejack?' I pondered as the distant figure finally came out of the shroud of the trees to reveal an Earth pony mare with a light orange coat, a blond mane and tail both tied by a red band, and wearing a Stetson atop on her head. Her mark is represented by three red apples, to which I can imagine why.

The mare didn't seem to notice us as she continue to buck the trees with steady momentum as the majority of the fruit fall into the baskets set around the base. Done with her work, she glance at our direction and harbor a welcoming smile as she approach us.

"Howdy Fluttershy," she greeted then glance at me, "so I reckon he's the fella ya met in the forest?"

Fluttershy nodded and causally gestured to me, "Applejack, I'll like you to meet Cosmic Gazer, or what he likes being called Cosmos."

"It's nice to meet you Applejack," I said politely as I went in for a hoof shake or whatever.

Accepting my hoof shake, she unexpectedly began shaking vigorously, "It's a pleasure to finally meet ya Cosmos! Here at little ol' Ponyville, we're always looking to make new friends.

'I kind of got the jest of it!' I thought as I was still locked in our shake, my foreleg flailing helpless on her will. Even after she let go, my foreleg still flail about unwillingly until Fluttershy helped calm it down, to which I smiled sheepishly.

"After all, yer the one who helped Fluttershy back in that forest and sent those Timber wolves packin', fer that I must thank ya kindly."

"Really it was nothing," I said feeling a bit embarrassed, "I'm just happy to have helped her."

"Yer a modest one aren't ya," Applejack smiled, "So Fluttershy, Ah reckon you're givin' him a tour of the town?"

"Mm-hmm and he already met Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"That's great Fluttershy," she said, "How about ya'll take a break here? Ah bet Cosmos here is hungry fer some good ol' grub."

"Umm not really. I feel fine-" I got interrupted by the betrayal of my stomach as it growled loudly for all to hear. 'And now I regret skipping lunch for some headway.'

Applejack laughed for a bit, "Don't worry Ah got ya covered. Granny Smith had prepared extra apple pastries."

"T-Thank you," I barely got out, my face still tinted red from embarrassment.

Leading us into the barn, Applejack introduce me to her entire family as we had some lunch. First I met a big red stallion with a dirty blond mane and calm vibrant green eyes, wearing what likes to be a harness around his neck. He seem to be a strong silent type as he give me a nod of acknowledgment. Next was a small cute filly named Applebloom with a red mane, golden yellow coat, and wearing a pink bow in her mane. Unlike the others I've met, she doesn't seem to have a mark of her own. When she glance at my mark, she instantly started asking me about it. I simply reply I didn't know, which lead to even more questions until Applejack quiet her down. And lastly, I met Granny Smith, an old mare who's coat a light hue of green, a light gray mane tied in a bun, warm orange eyes, and wearing a kerchief with an apple pattern.

While I ate my fill of apple-related products, the Apple family including Applejack wanted to have a little idle chit-chat to which Fluttershy and I happily comply. Sharing their stories ranging from Applejack's experience during to the recent family reunion, they earn some laughter around the table while reliving fond memories for the Apples. I could easily see how close this family is and how strong their bonds are. This got me thinking about how my family are doing right now. I wonder if they're looking for me in the human world. I wish I had a clear memory about them. But despite what I was feeling, I managed to mask it and continue to listen.

Now having tamed my growling stomach, we were about to continue my tour when Applejack called me over.

"Um Sugarcube, can Ah speak with ya fer a moment?" She said while gesturing her head to the side.

I was confused by this but decided to go along with it, "Sure."

Fluttershy understanding it to be private she didn't follow us as we walk to the side not too far away.

"So uh, what's wrong?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Listen, I hope we didn't offend ya back there," Applejack said with serious in her voice.

I jump back in surprise at the sudden statement, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the way you tried to mask yer feelings when we were talkin'. After hearing about yer lost of yer memories, Ah came to understand why."

'Amazing, she saw through it all. Even if it was a split second.' "I was that obvious huh? You don't have to apologize really. I like hearing about the stuff your family does. I just wish I could remember mine."

Just when I was feeling the sense of sadness, I felt a pat on my nonexistent shoulder along seeing a reassuring smile on Applejack's face, "Ah know it's tough not knowing yer own, but don't fret it. I'm sure in time yer memory will come back, so til then we help ya out whenever ya need it."

I smile gratefully as I nodded a bit, "Thank you Applejack."

"Don't mention it Sugarcube," she said happily.

We regroup back to where Fluttershy was waiting patiently for us.

"Is anything's wrong Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"It's nothin'" Applejack said, "Ah was just asking him something. So where y'all headin' off to next?"

"Well we haven't visited Twilight yet so I think we should see her now… if she okay with her,"tha Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet Cosmos," Applejack reassured, "so y'all better get goin' while there's still sunlight."

"Okay," Fluttershy agreed as we were just about to set off.

"Oh and Fluttershy, remember to remind Twilight about a certain somethin'," Applejack urged, "you know how she is with her readin'."

"R-Right," Fluttershy said with a knowing smile.

I just stared at Applejack with a deadpan look, 'Not you too Applejack.' I thought in despair.

Saying our goodbyes, Fluttershy and I set off towards the center of town where the Golden Oak Library is located.

* * *

Finally arriving at the library, I only manage to gaze at it in awe wondering how they even manage to build it like this. Unlike the other houses I've seen around town, the foundation of this building appears to be a giant oak tree which have the basics of any building like the front door and windows. It's also apparent that there's a second floor built into it which baffles me even more.

"So somepony actually lives here?" I asked Fluttershy, catching myself before I said 'somebody'. "It seems a bit unusual compared to everything else."

"Well to Twilight this is her home ever since she arrived to Ponyville," Fluttershy said as she had a smile on her face, remembering something fondly.

'Living in a place fulled to the brim with all sorts of books and tomes… I guess I see the appeal,' I thought as we approached the door.

But just when we were about to enter, we heard a loud zap and a small explosion from inside the library. Concerned about her friend, Fluttershy entered the library with caution as I followed her.

Getting the chance to quickly glance around, I spotted the vase amount of bookshelves craved out on the tree, fulled with numerous books as expected for a library. Along with the podiums placed orderly near selected shelves and the table in the middle of the room was stairs leading to the second floor of the library.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy called her friend.

"Oh Fluttershy!" said a voice that seemly came out of nowhere.

It was then I notice someone going down the stairs, expecting them to be a pony too. But that wasn't the case as a creature with purple scales with light green scales on his underbelly, emerald eyes, and a row of green spiked scales running down the top of his head to his tail, each one getting smaller.

If I haven't known any better, I would say that he's a dragon. 'That can't possibly be it, right?'

"Spike! Is Twilight alright?" Fluttershy said in concern.

"Don't worry, Twilight's just been working on a spell since earlier this morning," he said reassuringly.

She sighed in relief, "Oh thanks goodness."

He finally took notice me as he have a confused look, "Who's he?"

"Spike I'll like for you to meet Cosmos," she said, "he's the pony I found in the Everfree forest."

"You're the pony Twilight was talking about," Spike said, "Well my name's Spike, Twilight's number one assistant."

"Nice to meet you Spike," I said, my curiosity burning in my mind, "And if it's alright with you, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" Spike encouraged.

"What exactly are you?" I asked him sincerely.

"Oh is that what it's about?" Spike said, getting an air of pride, "Well to have you know, I'm a dragon."

I immediately went into shock after hearing that. 'He's actually a dragon?!'

"He's more of a baby dragon," Fluttershy mentioned.

"Oh, I guess that explains why he's so..." I caught myself before I say anything else.

Spike arch an eyebrow at this, "Go on. That I'm so..."

"So uh..." 'Short' "um adorable. Y-Yeah adorable."

"I know what you mean, he's so cute," Fluttershy gushed.

"Aw come one, he said in a modest gesture, but after a short pause he continued, "I said come on."

'Must. Resist. Hoof. To face.' I thought while resisting the very action.

Nonetheless, I notice someone else coming from the upper level. This pony had a coat of lavender, her mane and tail composed of a dark cobalt color with two highlights of pink and purple running through both.

"Glad I got that under control," She said to herself, didn't seem to notice us until she look ahead.

"Oh Fluttershy! So is he the pony you were talking about? The one with amnesia?" she asked, referring to me.

Fluttershy nodded slightly, "He even managed to remember his name."

"I'm Cosmic Gazer," I said, "But Cosmos will suit me just fine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced herself, "And I understand you suddenly appeared in the Everfree forest a days ago correct?"

"I'm not sure if it's sudden but yes that's right," I answered.

"Do you have any recollection of what happened?" she asked me.

After searching through the fragments of what memory I have, I answered, "It's not very clear. I could faintly remember the Timberwolves coming after me in the forest. But before that it's just blank."

"I see..." Twilight said, as if mulling over something.

"Not to be rude or anything but… why are you asking me about that?"

"It's because well, I may have a spell that will unlock your memories," Twilight hesitantly got out.

When I heard that, I was so overcome with shock that I couldn't form the right words in the moment.

"S-So you can restore his memories?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's only a possibility," Twilight explained, "I still haven't tested this spell to see if it's possible to a pony's true memories."

"True memories?" I questioned her.

"Fluttershy, do you remember when Discord first appeared and he manipulate your personality against your element?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"I do. It was awful," Fluttershy shuddered at the thought.

I would have questioned who Discord was and what happened back then, but I decided to ask later and focus on the possibility of getting my memory back.

Twilight nodded understandingly, "I was only able to turn you back to normal by rekindling the memories we shared together and by the close friendship we have.

She turned to me, "But in your case, I don't know who you are before to resurface those memories."

"That spell Spike said you're working on, was it that memory spell you use on your friends?" I brought up.

"That's right. I think I found a way to maneuver the spell to work for anypony, but I haven't been able to test if it'll work yet."

"So... it might fail," I barely got out.

She look at me with an empathic look, "I really want to help you, but I don't want to give you any false hope."

'If… if this spell works, I'll get memories back and I'll be step closer to figure how to go back to the human world. But like Twilight said, it may not even work on me, a pony they have just met. But… if there's any chance that my memories will return then I have to take it! I have to… I need to find myself again.'

With new found resolve, I look at Twilight with a determine smile, "Alright Twilight, use it on me."

Twilight look at me surprised, "R-Really?"

I firmly nod my head, "Even if the possibility is low for me, I'll look for any solution that'll bring my memory back. Because… I need to know who I am!"

She was taken back for a moment, but then she smiled, "I understand. Alright I'll give it a try."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you Twilight."

"You'll be careful w-won't you Twilight," Fluttershy asked, worried.

"I will," Twilight reassured, "Okay Cosmos, you just need to relax then I will proceed with the spell."

I can feel my nervousness trying to crawl up within me, but after taking a deep breath, it melted away.

"Alright," I calmly said as I close my eyes and let my mind relax.

Awaiting what might come next, I began to hear Twilight activating her magic as she prepares the spell. Before I even realize it, I felt the warmth of her horn's glow on my forehead, each second the warmth increases.

'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'This have to work.'

I can feel her magic fluidly penetrate my subconscious, searching for the missing memories within the dense darkness. Moments went by, I began to see flashes going across my mind's eye. I couldn't make out what images were being presented as they fade out before I could even register it. Before long, an escalating pain grew in my head by each second the spell was active. The flashes quicken their pace as the pain grew, causing aftershocks at their wake.

"Twilight..." I tried to call out to her, but I barely got out a word due to the now overwhelming pain going across my skull.

All the while, a mysterious pulsing sensation grew alongside the unforgiving headache but at a more exponential rate. Two shock waves emerged from the sensation, repelling all of Twilight's magic within me resulting in the both of us to fly across opposite sides of the room, myself colliding onto the bookshelf causing my nerves to easily flare up in protest.

"Cosmos!"

"Twilight!"

Feeling myself being gently prompt up, I open my eyes to see Fluttershy right next to me, helping me recover from that blast.

"Are you okay Cosmos?" Fluttershy asked me, slight panic in her voice.

"Y-Yeah I think so," I answered, my voice still a little horsed.

I tried to get up on my own, but the instant I exerted myself, an unbearable headache made itself own as I bring my hoof to the right side in hope to somehow sooth it.

Seeing this, Fluttershy help me stand fully with care not to evoke my headache any further. My headache slowly fading away, I look away and spot Twilight recovering as well with Spike at her side.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked her friend while checking to see if she's hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Twilight stated, wincing a bit from the subsiding pain.

Finding my voice again, I spoke up, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight answered, "Nothing like that ever happened before. Do you at least remember anything about yourself? Anything at all?"

I shook my head in dismay while staring down at the floor, "I don't remember anything else."

"I'm sorry," Twilight uttered sadly, "I couldn't… help you find who you are."

"Twilight... it's okay," I interjected, "I know you're trying your best and that's all I can ever ask of you."

"...Thank you," Twilight gave a halfhearted smile.

"So the spell won't work on me after all?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure. I'll have to dive into this matter a little more to find out," Twilight decided, "besides, something is bothering me."

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"It's about what happen," Twilight answered as she glance at me, "I don't how or why, but… it felt as though my magic was being blocked somehow."

"Blocked?!" I echoed concernedly, "By what?"

"That's just it," Twilight stated, "I never encountered anything like this before. Whatever it might be stopped my spell from taking effect."

I gasped, beside myself with slight frustration and sadness. 'How can this happen? Can… can I even regain my memories? I'm not even sure anymore…'

"Even if the spell didn't work, don't give up hope yet," Twilight said, "There's still a chance your memories will came back on its own."

I nodded slightly, giving her a small smile, "I know, but..."

I trailed off, leaving a small moment off silence that was uncomfortable to bare. After a while, Fluttershy managed to speak up, despite feeling uncomfortable herself.

"How about we all go to Sugarcube Corner? Cosmos haven't gotten to visit there yet," she suggested.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Twilight questioned, only to seemly come to a realization, "Sure Fluttershy, Cosmos is going to enjoy it there."

I arch my eyebrow at the mare, "Is that place that good?"

"Well you can't say you've been to Ponyville without tasting some of the food there," Twilight explained.

"Well, just I can't stomp that logic," I remarked, still not sure of what's going on. 'Actually now that I think about, Pinkie Pie did say to meet her there for a surprise.'

"Spike, she called him.

Spike, already at her side, awaited what she have to say. "You are to look after the library while we're gone."

"One step ahead of you," Spike stood in attention and gone to reorganize the books.

With the library taken care of by Twilight's assistant Spike, the three of us set off from the library into the main section of the town where the aforementioned place is.

Using the opportunity of the strangely quiet town and the two of them whispering about

something to each other, I begin to calmly collect my thoughts.

'Okay, maybe if I still went along with what I have originally planned, then maybe there's a chance of finding something connected to my arrival to this world. But even that seem less likely in my eyes. Which leads me back to that cloaked pony. If only I could find him again, then I could get some information out of him. But that's all in the matter of locating him in a world I don't even know much about.'

I sighed silently, 'I wish I could believe in Twilight words that my memories will come back on their own, but something in me keep saying otherwise. Well for the time being I should keep from thinking about this. Wherever they're taking me should do just that.'

The silence finally getting to me, I gazed a the surrounding town, which was as barren as a ghost town.

"Does anypony else notice that the town is a little too quiet?" I asked them.

"Oh they must be at the part- another part of Ponyville," Twilight awkward said with a big smile.

Alarms were blaring in my head by that answer, "But wouldn't there be a few ponies around? Here seems pretty empty."

"Umm must be a big clearance sale at Quills and Sofas," Twilight hand-waved, "Now come on, we're going to be late."

I look at her suspiciously as we continue walking. 'I don't think a clearance sale would cause the entire town to just migrate like that. Something else is going on… but what is it?'

Before I knew it, we were in front of a building that seem to be built out of a variety of sweets, most notably the seemly gingerbread house structure.

"Here we are Sugarcube Corner," Twilight announced.

'Well now I can see it's obviously a bakery,' I thought as I continue to stare at it, 'I wonder if it's actually built out of food.'

"Um Cosmos," Fluttershy called me.

"Come on Cosmos, you just to try the cupcakes here," Twilight said.

Realization they're approaching the doors, I quickly nodded and went along with them. But as we entered inside, the bakery was completely dark, as if somepony turn off all the lights. I look around for any sign of anypony at all.

'Strange… nopony seem to be here, and it's only late in the afternoon so it shouldn't be closed already, right? So why is-'

"**Surprise!**"

"Gaahhh!" I shouted in shock as the lights suddenly came on and numerous of ponies jumped out, a shower of confetti sprinkle all around me.

"W-What's going on here?!" I exclaimed.

"It's your very own surprise party!" the familiar pink pony jumped out of nowhere, nearly scaring the heck out of me, "So were you surprised Cosmos?"

"You can put it that way," I softly said, feeling the sweat running down my forehead.

"I put together this super duper party just for you. Now you meet all sorts of ponies and have tons of friends," she said happily while joyfully hopping.

"Thanks Pinkie but you really didn't have to do that," I said.

"Well of course I should silly," Pinkie said, "How else you will have lots of fun with a lot of ponies."

"But..." I tried to object, but then stopped. 'Well she go through the trouble of throwing a party for me and I guess it could be fun.'

I smiled, "Guess you're right."

"Let's party!" she exclaimed as everypony cheered, kicking off the party with no hesitation.

With the party at full swing, everypony was have a great time hanging out with their friends. Most of them were trying out the numerous of games like Pin the Tail on the Pony. Many ponies were enjoying the music, some just listening in the sidelines while others danced to their heart's content. As for me, I'm taking a break from the partying and reside by the food table. I realized I don't do so well in large crowds.

Numerous of delicious treats in front of me, my mouth began to water as I pick up a cupcake I've been eying on for a while now. Taking a bite of it, I let the taste of chocolate explode across my taste buds, the vanilla icing enhancing the already amazing flavor.

"Ah chocolate… obviously the master of all flavors," I chuckled to myself as I continue to eat.

"There ya are Cosmos," I heard a familiar southern voice said. "Enjoying the party so far?"

I nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the party, but I don't do so well in a crowd like this."

"I hear ya," Applejack said, "Say why don't ya join me and the others. They've been wonderin' about ya."

"Sure," I said without a second thought on the matter

Finishing off the remains of my cupcake, I followed Applejack to where the others had met up to hang out.

"Nice to see you again Cosmos," Rarity greeted, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been a blast so far," I stated, "but I got to admit, I'm feeling a bit nervous being in a crowd like this."

"There nothin' to be nervous about," Rainbow Dash interjected, "Just shake it off and get out there."

'Easier said than done.' "Thanks for the advice, but… I'm not sure I can. Besides I don't know many ponies here to begin with." 'Or anyone else for that matter.'

"Then… then maybe we can help you," Fluttershy offered.

"H-Huh?" I stammered.

"Sure why not?" Applejack agreed, "I can introduce ya to some ponies I know."

"Oh there's sooo many ponies you have to meet," Pinkie exclaimed excitedly, "like Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon-"

"Yes of course," Rarity spoke up(thankfully), "If it can help you to feel less nervous, we be happy to help you."

"Thank you..." I muttered, a little too sad than intended.

"Is there any thing wrong Cosmos?" Twilight asked me.

I broke eye contact from them as I contemplate on what I should say. 'Should I tell them about what I was experiencing all this or should I… no. I have to if I want this feeling to go away. I have to know…'

"I-I'm sorry. But from the time I began to meet all of you, a thought have been bothering me. It's something I need to ask."

"Well come on," Applejack urged, "Ya can tell us."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "It's just… aren't you all doing this out of one thing I did? I'm happy that I got to meet you all finally, but it just feels off to me that I can't describe. I guess I feel as though… I don't deserve to know all of you."

Despite the party going in the background, I can still feel the silence around me as I waited for a response. I was just about ready to apologize when Twilight spoke.

"It's because we _want_ to become your friends."

I look directly at her with my mouth agape, "What do you mean by that?"

"I sympathize that being somewhere you don't know with no recollection of anything in the past can be scary for anypony, but it doesn't mean you have to be alone. Everypony deserves a chance to forge their own friendships, to discover what it means to be a true friend."

"But can you really be friends with somepony with an empty head?" I stated in frustration as I turn away, "I don't even know myself."

It was then that felt Twilight's hoof on my shoulder, earning my attention by to her. "I might be still learning about the magic of friendship, but I do know one thing. It doesn't matter if you have no memory, as long as you're true to yourself, your true self will shine brightly to everypony."

'My true self?' I let those words sink in.

"I think I speak for everypony when I we'll do whatever we can to help get your memory back."

They all agreed unanimously with enthusiasm, lifting my spirit from its frustrated state.

"Everypony…" I muttered breathlessly.

It was then that I felt multiple sensations going through me. I couldn't describe it, but it seems like I can feel it with my entire body. These sensations… it seems to be emanating from them!

'I… felt this before…' I thought as I tried to remember. It hit me, 'It was when I tried to sense Fluttershy's aura. But this time, I'm sensing auras from all six of them.'

I can feel the auras resonate with each other in harmony. 'W-What is this? It's overwhelming, but yet, I can feel the welcoming presence of it all. Is this…? Is this really…?'

Without knowing, a single tear roll at the side of my face as a small grateful smile appeared.

"Um sugarcube, are ya feelin' alright?" Applejack asked in concern, snapping me out of the strange daze.

"Yes I'm fine," Wiping the stream from my face, I faced Twilight with a renewed spirit, the smile never leaving, "I think… I'm starting to understand.

I gaze upon everypony, each one of them beaming at me with happy faces, "Thank you everpony…"

All doubts finally washed away from my mind, I happily partied the night away with all my new friends, silently wishing it didn't have to end.

* * *

Arriving in Fluttershy's cottage, I stroll inside, brimming with the depleting energy from the party, despite exhaustion trying to kick in.

"That was so much fun, wasn't Fluttershy?" I asked her.

"Mm-hmm I glad you enjoyed yourself," Fluttershy said with her cute smile.

"Thanks," I said as a yawn escaped from my lips. I look up at the clock to find it's 9:30 at night. "I think sleep early for tonight. That party took a lot out of me."

I started to head for the sofa when Fluttershy called me, "You can use my bed if you want to. I feel bad you have to sleep on the sofa."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Thanks for the concern, but it's fine really. Besides, I feel quite attached to this sofa."

I've gotten a giggle out of her, "Alright then, good night Cosmos."

"Good night Fluttershy."

With that, she left for the kitchen, assuming to finish her remaining chores for the evening. I was just about ready to sleep when I notice the ocarina I left on the stool. Just looking at the ocarina, sparked an emotion within me, a warm emotion I could not grasp right away. Without second thought, I took the ocarina and place it beside me as I lay down on the sofa. At peace with myself at that moment, I slowly drift into slumber, sleeping soundly with only sweet dreams ahead.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say thank you all for supporting me so far. Honestly, I was speechless when I reach over thousand views on my view count. Seriously if it haven't been for all of you, I would have probably gave up writing the story, so really thank you. Next time, Ponyvlle will get a special visit by my favorite princess! Blazing Quilava, signing out!**


	9. The Night's Festival Part 1

**A/N: How's it going, everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter! This one took a bit to finish, this was meant to be upload around Halloween. It's kind of ironic now that I think about it. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that I had to break this into two parts. It was taking way too long for my liking. I'll try to work on the second part. With all that said… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Night's Festival Part 1**

As the sunlight slowly dwindle away to make way for the night, inside the Carousel Boutique, I sat still as a board as Rarity begins to work on my face. I tried to hold my breath as Rarity applied the makeup on my face, causing me to flinch every now and then.

"Hold still, darling," Rarity addressed me patiently as she continued.

"Sorry," I apologized, getting some of the powder into my nose, "*achoo*"

"Bless you," she said, now moving on to refine the applied makeup, "So, are you excited for Nightmare Night?"

I place a hoof to my chin, "I get to stay up all night with all of my friends, underneath the brilliant night sky, and possibly get some candy. Hmm, yeah I'm pretty excited.

She smiled and roll her eyes at my comment as I continued, "Collecting candy is mostly a foal thing, right?"

"Yes, but regardless Pinkie always accompany them to collect candy every year," Rarity stated, "You know Pinkie Pie and her sweets."

"I see." I said, smiling a bit at the thought, "Maybe I'll get some candy another way."

'But something tells me I need to avoid her for that to happen.'

After some precise movements of the brush, Rarity stood back to further perceive her creation, a proud smile making its way to her face as she did so.

"You're looking frighteningly gruesome, if I do say so myself."

Enlightening her horn with a royal blue aura, she levitated a mirror nearby towards me, allowing me to observe my reflection. Thanks to Rarity's handiwork, my coat gave off an old, rotting feel that gave me a slight shiver; the ghastly green and red working wonders for the appeal. Adorned with a torn up red shirt(I'm surprised she even has anything like this), I wore a dirty-brown wig with hairs pointing at all directions, some clumps of hairs are missing. We even went the extra mile to dye my tail brown(to which I hope it washes off afterwords) to go along with the wig. For the finishing touch, Rarity add some black eyeshadow underneath my eyes to emphasize the undead theme.

"W-Wow, Rarity," I looked in awe at my reflection, "This looks amazing!"

"Well granted I try not to do anything too drastic that will scare the little ones too much," Rarity mentioned, "I hope that's all right with you."

"It's perfect, Rarity. Thank you for helping me last-minute!"

"It's no trouble at all," Rarity insisted, "It's the least I can do."

I was about to ask what she was going to do during Nightmare Night, when I notice the sun was going down outside the window.

"I have to go. I promised Fluttershy that I'll help stock on supplies before sundown."

I was about to reach for the door when Rarity spoke, "It may be best if you don't enter the cottage carelessly."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you see, you can say that Nightmare Night isn't Fluttershy's favorite holiday. In fact, she terrified of even stepping out during this time of year."

"She _have_ been more panicked and scared than usual today," I mentioned, recalling earlier this morning.

'It also explains why I'm doing this in the first place.'

"And I'm afraid if you show up like this now without any proper warning, you might get some unwanted results," Rarity pointed out.

"You might be right," I mused, "Got it. I'll try to be careful. Do you want anything while I'm at the fair?"

"It's fine, darling," she dismissed, "Just enjoy yourself!"

"All right. See you later."

I exit the boutique and into the town, buzzing with activity for the fast-approaching night. I took out a list the animals gave me as I head for the market(hopefully before it closes).

"Let's see… First on the list…"

* * *

Finished collecting the necessary supplies and safely delivered them to the cottage, the clear night sky had already set itself with its sparkling stars and glorious full moon shining gracefully, giving a calming atmosphere as I walk into the town which radiates with joy.

Reentering the town, I gazed in awe of the completely decorated Ponyville. Streams of lights were hanged up above from cottage to cottage. Decorative skulls were placed and hanged at almost every booth and lights. The booths themselves seem to be at every corner, stationed by ponies who happily hand out holiday food like pies. Near the center of town, they have build a stage where numerous of ponies were dancing to the tunes. All the while, foals and full-grown ponies alike were dressed in a large variety of costume ranging from mummies to even knights.

'Wow… there's so much to do around here,' I thought as happy little foals speed past me, no doubt collecting candy. 'I wonder what I should do first."

Before I can decide, I spot both Twilight and Spike, apparently just arriving to the festival.

'Maybe I should join them,' I thought as I briskly walk towards them.

But as I drew near, an idea sprang in my mind, a mischievous grin slowly creeps into place.

'But first, I guess a little prank wouldn't hurt.'

Coming up behind them, I prepare myself for my performance while placing my gag teeth in my mouth. Managing to roll my eyes back(surprisingly!), dragging my one of my front and back hooves, I creep forward, getting in character with each passing second.

"_Braaaainnnss_… _Braaainnns__s_…" I droned mindlessly into the air, trying to catch their attention.

"Um, Twilight, do you hear somethi- Gah!"

I internally smile in pride, 'Success!'

"Oh hi, Cosmos," Twilight greeted, a bit more chipper than I'd liked.

'Oh come on!' I 'shouted' in dismay as I feel my grip on success evaporate into thin air.

I roll my eyes back and spat out my gag teeth, piercing Twilight with my annoyed gaze but seem unaffected.

"Uh yeah. I knew it was Cosmos," he clumsily covered up.

"You could have at least humored me," I said flatly.

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but nice zompony costume. I'm glad you got it done on time."

"Thanks, both of your costumes are great too."

I inspect each of their costume after I got over my prank. Spike apparently is dressed as a dragon… for obvious reasons. But Twilight is dressed as some ancient magi with navy blue garments and a fake beard, emanating a sense of wisdom.

"Are you a wizard?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

It was Twilight's turn to look annoyed, "I'm Starswirl the Bearded."

I blinked two times, the name completely going over my head, "Who?"

"He's a—" Twilight started, but only to stop and sigh in defeat, "Oh never mind."

With some slight frustration, Twilight resume walking to her destination, passing the stage without giving it a second glance.

I turn to Spike as we followed her, "Was it something I said?"

He only shrugged as he happily munch on a few pieces of candy out the pile he was holding. Where he get the pile that wasn't there two seconds ago remains a mystery to me. While pondering the mini mystery before me, I haven't realize Twilight have concluded her little rant.

"Don't you, Spike?"

"Mm-hmm!" Spike hummed happily as he continued to make work on his pile. "I love it."

Twilight unexpectedly stopped and take in her surroundings, leading Spike to bump into her and lose his grip which send the candy into a free-fall.

"Oh, we're here already!" Twilight chimed. "Should we get something to eat?"

She turned to him, only to find Spike sitting on the ground as a burp erupt from him, causing Twilight to lightly glare.

"I think somebody got their fill already," I said half-jokingly.

"Twilight! Cosmos!" beckoned Pinkie as she and the foals galloped over to us, "Look at our haul!

She presented her bag which was filled to the brim with goodies. It took me time to notice, but Pinkie seem to have dress up as a chicken.

She squealed as she continued to rave, "Can you believe it?" She proceed to eat some of the candy(I'm guessing_ intentionally_?) like a chicken. I can even hear some realistic clucking coming from her, which frightens me a bit.

"That's great," my words felt alien as I said them awkwardly. 'Something also tells me that I won't get used to her… tendencies.'

"And then, we went to Cheerilee's house and we got a bunch of more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?"

"Sure did!" said the small colt with a chocolate-brown mane and white coat with light brown spots. He's dressed in a pirate costume with his own little bag of treats.

"And then, we got-"

And just like that, a crack of thunder boomed fiercely out of nowhere, scaring the living wit out of me.

"Gahhh!" Pinkie sprang up into the air in fright as she dash ahead, the foals following suit as they ran out of sight.

Following Twilight's gaze, laying on top of a lone cloud was a laughing Rainbow Dash dressed in a dark purple and black uniform, which help mask her face, with lightning bolt highlights near the portion of her hooves. She wore a set of yellow goggles that suit well with her costume.

"Rainbow Dash! That wasn't very nice!" exclaimed Twilight to her still cackling friend.

"Lighten up, old timer!" she joked, "This is the best night of year for pranks!"

'I know,' I thought in spite of how weak my prank was.

"Look what you did to Spike!" Twilight pointed out.

I look behind me to see Spike laying on the ground in a state of shock and on a coughing fit, probably from the candy he ate.

"He'll be fine," Rainbow brushed off then turn her attention to somewhere else, "Oh! There's somepony over there!"

With that, she flew off from the cloud and push it to a new location for her next victims. We both turn our attention back to Spike who seemly fainted at the end, his right foot twitching every so often.

"Um, Spike," I started, my voice fulled with concern, "Are you all right?"

I got a few coughs in response, my mind almost at ease. 'At least he's still alive.'

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she tried to reassure me, but two words failed to leave unnoticed, "I hope."

She levitated Spike gently onto her back as we continued down the path we were taking, hearing the faint sound of thunder in the air.

Enjoying the atmosphere as we walked, I took in the scenery of it all and took notice of something I haven't given attention to. A weird symbol that resembles a pony in the shadows seem to show up in a number of balloons and banners.

'I get it's the symbol of the holiday, but what does it mean?' I pondered to myself, then decided to ask Twilight about it.

"Um, Twilight, what does the symbol for Nightmare Night mean exactly?"

"My guess is that it represents Nightmare Moon," Twilight answered.

"Nightmare Moon?" I echoed. "Who's that?"

She began to speak, but held her tongue at a second thought, "You'll see soon enough. I don't want to spoil the fun for you."

"I see," I said, taking Twilight's word for it.

'Still…

My thoughts were interrupted by the groaning of the baby dragon waking up from his nap.

"Welcome back to the living," I joked.

He groaned some more, probably because of me.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Twilight asked him in concern.

"I-I think so," he woozily said as he got off her back.

It was in that moment when I notice Spike looking around for something.

"Where's my candy stash?"

Realization hit me as I look back from where we came, "Isn't it back…?"

I went to point back to the path we were walking, but recoiled instantly when it's not in sight.

'B-But it was right… It haven't even been that long-'

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered," Spike insisted as we kept moving.

'Got what covered?!' I look on, confused by what he means.

* * *

Deciding to participate in some festival games, we arrived at the apple bobbing section, where Applejack had volunteer to preside over.

"Howdy, boys!" Applejack greeted us, "Heya, Twilight! Nice costume."

"Thanks! I'm a dragon!" Spike proclaimed with pride.

"She means me, Spike," Twilight corrected.

Applejack toyed with the fake beard as she spoke, "With that beard, I reckon you're some sort of country music singer.

Spike and I snickered a bit, to much of Twilight's dismay. "While ya'll are here, you feel like bobbing for an apple?"

Applejack gestured to the barrels full of water and apples behind her. Two ponies were already trying their luck to get one. But emerging from the barrel was a gray Pegasus dressed in paper bags(?), who accidentally pulled the cord which drained all the water.

Just when I was about to comment on that, a thunderous applause erupt from the direction of the stage. I turn around to see a huge gathering of ponies in front of the stage with the mayor of Ponyville as the master of ceremonies. All of us curious to what's going, we arrived at the scene and mingle into the crowd

"And welcome to the Nightmare Night festival," Mayor Mare announced with enthusiasm, sending the crowd into another cheer.

"For all the little ponies who have out collecting sweets, should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of… _Nightmare_ _Moooon!_" The mayor let out semi-evil laughter.

'You know…' I started my thought when Spike whispered to us.

"The spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that."

Both of us quietly laugh at his comment, "My thoughts exactly."

Mayor Mare gestured to the center of the stage, where in the cover of the green, sparkling mist emerged a zebra with a long mane with fake spiders intertwined in her locks. She wore a black cloak, gold rings around her neck, and golden earrings.

"Follow me and very soon, you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon," She rhymed, lightning striking at that precise moment at made me jump a little. I look up at the sky only to find Rainbow Dash nearby with the same cloud.

'At least she has good timing…' I thought as I dully glared at the mare.

* * *

My eyes dart at every corner of the forsaken forest, searching for anything that will lunge out at a given notice. My skin began to crawl at the unnatural darkness surrounding us, the air thick with ill-intent. I felt like I was being watched from beyond the shadows, as if somepony or_ something_ lurks nearby, waiting for the right moment to sink its fangs into-

'Okay okay, I get the picture! Please stop describing it!' I pleaded in my mind, feeling like I'm losing it already.

I tried taking deep breathes and rationally size my situation, 'Okay, you're in what's possibly the most dangerous forest in Equestria, in the middle of the night where all the monsters are mostly active, and also where you were found unconscious, bleeding to death.

I found myself shaking already at the thought of everything, 'Pros! Remember the pros. We have a guide, I'm with plenty of ponies(albeit most of them are foals), and there doesn't seem to be any activity yet. So I am okay. Yeah, everything's going to be just-'

I instantly leap into the air and yelp pathetically at the slight touch on my shoulder.

"W-What?! What happened?!" I looked frantically around for any danger. My eyes fell on Twilight, who was staring at me with utmost concern.

"I was asking if you're excited for the story," Twilight explain with a sense of uncertainty, "You're acting like you already heard it."

"O-Oh! Sorry, Twilight," I smiled bashfully, "It's this forest. It's… really getting to me."

"Oh… That's right," Twilight understood, a look of sympathy on her face, "Just remember you have us here with you. Right, Spike?"

"Of course!" Spike chipped in.

"I appreciate it. Thanks, guys." 'I don't want anypony else getting hurt here.'

Almost all at once, a sudden gust of wind pass by, along with a rippling pulse surging through every cell of my being, halting me in place through it all. Albeit quick, I can still feel a lingering sensation in my mind, as if it's alerting me to something.

'What is this feeling? It feels like I'm being crushed by some unfathomed force.'

I looked around cautiously once more for any sign of something strange, but found nothing.

'I still can't grasp what I can normally sense before, but I can still tell that this is different from before.'

"Hey, Cosmos!"

My body snapped back into commission as I heard Spike beckoning me.

"Hurry! Zecora's already starting!"

"Coming!" I exclaimed as I galloped to catch up with the others.

When I arrived at the clearing where the supposed statue is said to be, I was greet by a strange, sparkling green dust-cloud that seem to be everywhere. A frightening image of a face with a toothy grin full of pointed teeth made itself known within the cloud, a few foals squealed in fear as they ran at a random direction, Pipsqueak, in particular, blindly bumped into the statue resembling Nightmare Moon.

"But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing," Zecora recite as Pipsqueak back away from the statue, unaware of a certain chicken with her head in the ground, "To gobble up ponies in one swift swing!"

With the slightest bump, both ponies instinctively ran sprang into air and running and screaming out of fear.

In that moment, Zecora produce more of the magical dust, ready to reenact the tale.

"Hungrily she soars the skies-" The dust cloud swoops down from the air and hovered in front of each selective group of foals while taking the form of Nightmare Moon, as if it's in search of something, "-if she sees nopony, she passes by. And if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!"

The projection of Nightmare Moon dissipate underneath the full moon's light, making the scattered particles gently fall through the air, resembling stardust.

"Ummm, Miss Zecora," Pip pulled gently on her cloak, "If we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon so she wouldn't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?"

"A perfect question, my little friend," Zecora proclaimed, "For Nightmare Moon, you must not offend!

From the tip of her hoof, another dust-cloud formed as she blew, taking the shape of Nightmare Moon once more before us.

"Fill up her belly with a treat or two," she recited as Nightmare Moon crept menacingly closer, "so she won't return to come eat YOU!"

She launched herself at us with her razor sharp teeth out in display. I half-thought we were going to get swallowed whole, but thankfully when it crash down on us, it fell out of shape leaving everyone in a sparkling green fog. Almost immediately, Pinkie screamed as she emerge from the fog.

"Everypony, let's dump some candy and get out of here!" She exclaimed as everypony rushed to the statue and empty all of their candy into one big pile in front of it.

I only stood back(since I didn't have any treats), amused by it all, 'I wonder if there's any truth to the tale. What I've seen so far, anything's possible.'

Feeling dizziness a second later, the same pulsing sensation burst forth through my body, only much stronger than before. It knock the wind out of me as I staggered forward, in turn I quickly compose myself before anypony notices.

'This… This feeling again! It's the same as earlier, but now…

The sensation settled down into a dull hum, but I can still feel it intensifying with each passing second. I could barely keep my thoughts straight.

'I-Is something… coming?'

Just then, almost unnaturally, the breeze started to pick up into a forceful gust dropping the temperature considerably to near frigid levels. Casting my gaze towards the night sky, by some invisible force, numerous of clouds gathered and encircle themselves into a makeshift tunnel towards the moon high above. By a flash of light and thunder, a dark chariot triumphantly soar through the cloud tunnel heading right towards everypony. The chariot was being pulled by what appears to be two bat-pony soldiers. Inside the chariot, however, from my point of view was a mysterious figure in the cover of shadows. What I can identify was the figure wore a cloak with a hood and a long horn protruding from its head.

Along with foals(and Pinkie) whimpering in terror, I felt my breath got caught in my throat, fear almost overriding my thoughts into bolting from the scene. I didn't get the chance as we ducked, staying clear from the chariot flying over us. It stopped right above everypony, hovering ominously in the air.

"What in…" I muttered speechlessly.

"AHH! It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie screamed, being the first to bolt out of the clearing.

Everyone followed suit as they filed out of the clearing as quickly as possible, leaving Twilight and I behind.

At this moment, the foreign feeling from before was practically screaming from my attention, leading me to the figure in the chariot.

"C-Can it be from…" I failed to put into words as I continue to stare.

With help from the light of some nearby lightning, ghostly white eyes flashed along with the lightning. I was able to see a gleaming white smile as it stare down upon the two of us.


End file.
